Unknown Future
by Inushuik
Summary: Sparrowpaw is searching for her life in the clans, but got more than she wanted. Rated M for future Lemons in later chapters!
1. Allegiances

**NOTE: All cats are mine and made by me. Please no stealing! Also, I update the clans as the story goes on, so clans from the begining may not be here now. I only posted that cats from Thunderclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan that are part of the story too, so the clans are bigger than they seem. All of Riverclan is posted up though. ^^ Enjoy!**

The clans-

**Riverclan**

**Leader**

Krestlestar- a grey and white tom with three thick scars on his shoulder. (Five lives)

**Deputy**

Redfeather- Russet she-cat with brown eyes

**Medicine cat**

Hazelnose- Creamy she-cat with white paws

_Apprentice- Spottedpaw_

**Warriors**

Bramblethorn- Black tom with golden eyes.

_Apprenice- Mistpaw_

Mouseclaw- Mousey color tom with brown eyes.

Thrushflight- golden tom with patchy brown spots on his sides.

Littlestep- small white and black tom

Stormstrike- Dark grey tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentice- Nightpaw_

Snakefang- light brown tabby tom with white splotches

**Apprentices**

Spottedpaw- dark brown tom with white spots

Mistpaw- light grey tabby she-cat

Nightpaw- mousey colored she-cat

**Queens/Kits**

Rabbitfoot- Long haired white she-cat with misty blue eyes and one grey leg, **M****ate: **Thrushflight  
**Kits: **Thislekit (dark haired tom), Greykit (dark grey tom), Ashkit (white tom with grey paws), Racoonkit (Deep gold/brown tom)

Sparrowtail- Dark brown she-cat with bright golden eyes and black paws, **Mate:** Stormstrike  
**Kits: **Skykit (Silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes), Dirtkit (White she-cat with brown spot on her nose, paws, and shoulder)

Frostfeet_- _Silver she-cat with black stripes on her back, **Mate:** Littlestep  
**Kits:** Emeraldkit (Black tabby she-cat with white underbelly), Songkit (loud black tabby she-cat)

**Elders**

Greymist - Older grey tabby she-cat.

Crowbeak- white/grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader**

Heatherstar- grey and black tabby she-cat

**Deputy**

Darkclaw- black tom with long claws and golden eyes

**Warriors**

Mistflower- pretty silver she-cat

Speckledpelt- calico tom with white pelts and one black ear

**Shadowclan**

**Leader**

Spiderstar- black tom with a long tail

**Deputy**

Snakefur- yellow tabby she-cat with a sharp tongue

**Warriors**

Volefeet- grey-brown tom

Hawkflight- bran tabby tom

Eaglewing- black and white she-cat with a fluffy tail

Gorsefur- white and silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**

Brightstar- Blue-grey she-cat with dark brown eyes

**Deputy**

Featherfall- bright white she-cat with reddish feet and tail tip

**Warriors**

Jayflight- dark grey tom with a hint of silver

Brightflower- Calico she-cat with white paws, chest, and belly

**Starclan**

Dewnose- pretty russet/brown she-cat with white underbelly. Was born in the begining of Riverclan, had three litters of kits with her mate, Feircetooth. Many of her decendants are found in Riverclan today, suchs as Krestlestar, Littlepaw, Fernfoot, and Pinetail and her kits. She was killed by a fox in a fight after she had become a warrior once more. There are faint scars on her throat from the attack.


	2. Chapter 1: Sparrowpaw

**Chapter one: Sparrowpaw**

"From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sparrowpaw I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Owlwhisker, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice" Krestlestar mewed from atop the high-rock, looking over his clan.

Sparrowkit, now Sparrowpaw, walked excitingly to her new mentor, and touched noises with the wise tom.

"Sparrowpaw, Sparrowpaw!" Riverclan called to her. Sparrowpaw purred, she had been waiting for this day for six moons, now she could train to be a warrior!

"Congratulations Sparrowpaw!" Stormpaw called.

"May Starclan light your path." Hazelnose mewed, the clan's medicine cat.

Addertail, her mother, came rushing up to her, her belly big from her second litter of kits that were on their way. "I am so proud of you, honey. Finally an apprentice." She sighed. "I remember when I was an apprentice, that's when I met your father."

"Thanks mom," She mewed, a bit uneasy around her mom when she started daydreaming.

"You better train hard, Sparrowpaw." A voice said from behind Sparrowpaw.

Sparrowpaw spun around to see her father, Hawktalon, from behind her. "I will dad, I will be the best warrior ever!" she mewed. Sparrowpaw looked up to her father, and wanted to be a great warrior just like him.

She had heard tails of when her father was an apprentice, and he fought two warriors who were hunting on Riverclan's territory, and chased them off. She purred at the thought.

"Sparrowpaw!"

Sparrowpaw looked around, broken out of her trance and looked around to see Owlwhisker coming towards her.

"Hello, Owlwhisker." She mewed.

"I am happy to have you as an apprentice Sparrowpaw, how about you say we start training tomorrow, I'll take you around to see the territory and then we can try some hunting skills."

Sparrowpaw's eyes grew wide. "I would love too!" she mewed, and touched noses with Owlwhisker before padding to the clan entrance clan camp to sit vigil for the night.

Soon, the sky grew darker and the cats went to sleep, Sparrowpaw was alone, guarding the camp entrance. She sighed, her eyes slowly shutting before she snapped them back open.

"I need to go to the river and wake up a little." She mewed to herself. Looking around, Sparrowpaw checked to make sure she was alone before padding slowly to the river, and lapping up its coolness. She only knew the way because she had follower Fernfoot here when she a kit, and got in lost of trouble for it.

Sparrowpaw shook her head, feeling refreshed. _Now I can make it threw the night._ She thought, padding back toward the camp entrance.

Before Sparrowpaw reached the camp she heard a snapping noise behind her. Turning around she glanced about the bushes. Seeing nothing, she walked slowly back to the camp. Shivering slightly, she slipping into the camp entrance and stood guard.

"Sparrowpaw?" she heard some cat mew.

She apprentice turned around with a hiss, and then noticed it was her mentor, Owlwhisker. "Oh, Owlwhisker, you scared me."

"I am sorry, I just was making sure everything was okay, and that you weren't wandering off or anything like that."

_Did he know I went to the river and back?_ Sparrowpaw though, and felt uneasy at the thought of her mentor watching her so late at night. "No, everything is in order." She managed to mew.

"Good, see you in the morning." Owlwhisker mewed, walking back to the warrior's den.

Sparrowpaw stood stock still until she was sure that Owlwhisker was asleep again. Then a scary though struck her. _Did Owlwhisker follow me out of the camp?_


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

**I hope you all enjoyed Chatper one! Here is chapter two. I was to impateint not to post it up. Also chapter three will be up in a second!**

**Chapter Two: First Day**

"Wake up Sparrowpaw!" some cat whispered.

Sparrowpaw shot up, her eyes wide open. She thought it was Owlwhisker, as the night's events came back to her. But when she focused it was Stormpaw who was standing in front of her.

"Oh morning Stormpaw!" she mewed, licking her paw and rubbing over her face a few times to wake up. She was in front of the camp, which was slowly becoming busy, the daily duties of apprentice's and warriors.

"C'mon Sparrowpaw, Owlwhisker is waiting for you to take you out to see the territory!" the grey apprentice mew, and she followed him to where Owlwhisker and Redfeather, Riverclan deputy and Stormpaw's mentor, were waiting and sharing tongues.

Sparrowpaw looked up at Owlwhisker cautiously, but the warrior didn't seem to be acting differently than yesterday.

"Morning Owlwhisker, Redfeather." Sparrowpaw and Stormpaw mewed, dipping their heads in respect to their mentors.

"Are you ready, Stormpaw?" Redfeather mewed. "I thought we could do some fight training today, and then go on the dusk patrol."

"You bet!" Stormpaw mewed, and he and Redfeather padded off out of the camp, leaving Sparrowpaw with Owlwhisker.

Owlwhisker was the first to speak up, "So, Sparrowpaw, I thought we could start at the lake's edge, and I could show you from there."

Sparrowpaw smiled. "Sure!"

As they padded out of camp, Sparrowpaw felt herself relax. What was she worrying about? The noise from last night was probably a mouse or something.

She let herself enjoy the walk down to the lake, and gasped, seeing the lake's shimmering blue surface that seemed to stretch out forever until small hills could be seen on the other side.

"What are those?" she mewed, pointing to animals walking on two legs, with only fur to be covering their heads, that were playing a bit off into the lake's shallow water.

Owlwhisker chuckled. "Those are twolegs; you should avoid them at all times. Their kits can be very loud and annoying and try to grab you with their claws."

"Those are twolegs?" Sparrowpaw asked, awed. She had only heard of them, and now she could see them and…"Yuck! They smell gross." She mewed.

"Good for noticing!" Owlwhisker purred. "Remember it, so you know a twoleg's scent and can use it to your advantage."

Sparrowpaw glowed in her mentor's praise, and they moved on.

Throught the day, Sparrowpaw was shown the Shadowclan and Windclan border, the gathering place, and twoleg paths. Along with the best hunting spots, and training hollow, where they ran into Stormpaw and Redfeather.

Sparrowpaw stumbled into camp, her paws tired and aching from the day's walk. Going over to the fresh-kill pile the brown she-cat took a fresh fish, still warm form the hunt.

"Tired, kittypet?" Littlepaw's voice taunted from the apprentice's den.

Sparrowpaw felt her fur bristle at the name. "I am not a kittypet! I am a loyal Riverclan apprentice, unlike you Littlepaw."

Littlepaw hissed and stormed over. Sparrowpaw already learned that Littlepaw thought he was the best apprentice, because he was older. But Sparrowpaw was done with him already. Though she didn't know how to fight, she would try.

"I am not little, Sparrowkit." He growled, calling her by her kit name "At least I can hunt for the clan, all you can do now is sit there like fox-dung and eat up all our hard work."

Sparrowpaw glanced down at her fish and dropped her head in shame.

"That's right." Spat Littlepaw. "You're not god for anything."

"I'm learning…" was all that Sparrowpaw managed to mew.

"Until you learn, this is mine!" Littlepaw mewed, picking the fish up in jaw and smirking at her.

"Give her the fish, Littlepaw." Hawktalon mewed, padding towards the two apprentices.

Littlepaw dropped the fish and stood up, backing away while Hawktalon approached closer.

"Sorry, Hawktalon." He mewed, turning tail and racing to the apprentice's den.

"Thank you, father." Sparrowpaw mewed; embarrassed that Hawktalon had to help her in her own fight.

"Don't let it happen again." He mewed to her, before going to share tongues with Addertail in the nursery.

-x-

"I heard what happened today between you and Littlepaw." Stormpaw mewed, walking into the apprentice's den where Sparrowpaw lay curled up.

"Oh great," Groaned Sparrowpaw, "now every cat in the clans knows I can't stand up for myself."

Stormpaw sat next to Sparrowpaw, placing a reassuring tail on her shoulder. "Don't let Littlepaw get to you. His mew is worse than his bite."

Sparrowpaw purred thankfully to Stormpaw. "Thank you Stormpaw."

Stormpaw nodded and curled up his body next to Sparrowpaw's, soon falling into an even breathing rhythm and sleep over-took both of the cats.

**Read and review! Also inform me of any grammar mistake, so I can fix them. ^^**


	4. Chapter 3: Owlwhisker and Falconpaw

**NOTE: Here is the much awaited chapter three! Enjoy. ^^ I suck at Lemons, because this is my first one, but I hope to get better! But remember I had to put it from an apprentice's point of view who does not quiet understand all the grasps of cats mating.**

**Chapter Three: Falconpaw**

_Sparrowpaw found herself outside of camp, where the trees were thicker and the forest darker, and everything smelled of Thunderclan. _

I'm in Thunderclan territory!_ She though in horror. _How did I get here?

_Mewls rose from the bushes to her left, and Sparrowpaw ducked down, she couldn't get caught in here, but the sounds weren't getting any closer. _Maybe they can help me..._ She though, following the sounds, and soon found herself behind a bush, with two cats in front of her._

_There was a pretty calico she-cat. She had a slim figure and her tail was long, smelling of Thunderclan. She purred and flicked her tail towards a tom cat. _

_Sparrowpaw turned her attention to the other tom, which rank of Riverclan. Owlwhisker! She gasped. Was Owlwhisker being disloyal to Riverclan, with this she-cat? She had no time to think of an answer, for the two cats started to talk._

"_I waited a day for this, Brightflower." Owlwhisker mewed, getting close to the she-cat and licking her flank._

_Brightflower gasped and purred. She ran her tail up and down Owlwhisker's spine. "Same as I, my dear."_

"_I do not know what I could do without you." He mewed, getting closer and closer to Brightflower's hind leg. The she-cat shivered in response._

_Sparrowpaw stayed where she was, what was happening here? She though, as she watched Owlwhisker get to Brightflower's tail, and lick the sensitive spot every she-cat has. Brightflower gasped, her eyes glazed over with happiness._

_Then it hit Sparrowpaw as she watched Owlwhisker lick the outside, and heard Brightflower's heavy panting. They were going to mate! She had never seen any cat mate before, except for her parent's soft sighs of pleasure a few moons ago when she was a kit._

_Owlwhisker plunged his tongue into Brightflower, who clawed the ground, her eyes closed, breathing heavily. Sparrowpaw's eyes looked down at Owlwhisker, and saw his pleasure mounting as his length slowly slid out of its place, red and throbbing._

"_Please, Owlwhisker." Brightflower mewed. "Hurry!" she hissed as he chuckled and took his tongue out, then plunging deep down into her, going harder and faster with his mouth until some white juice come out of Brightflower, which Owlwhisker greedily lapped up. _

_Sparrowpaw felt something tingle inside of her that she had never felt before, and wondered what it was. She had to get out of her fast, before she was caught, watching her mentor! What would she say; things couldn't be the same now…Now that she knew about this!_

_Owlwhisker mounted onto Brightflower, and thrust into her. Sparrowpaw gasped when Brightflower yowled in pain but then her yowls rose into pleasure and begging for more, until soon they both sprayed something white out at the same time. Sparrowpaw was now shaking, wanting to leave this horrid place._

_Both cats fell down in their whiteness, and meowed in happiness. Owlwhisker glanced around. Sparrowpaw gasped when his gaze locked on hers and-_

-x-

"Sparrowpaw!" Stormpaw yowled.

Sparrowpaw jumped up, unsure of what happened, and soon noticed that she was back at the den…What she had seen was a dream. But was it true?

"Are you okay, you were rolling around restless all night?" Stormpaw mewed, his eyes clouded with worry.

Sparrowpaw nodded, unsure of what to say. "Yes, I'm fine Stormpaw, thank you." She purred, calming down looked around.

"Lets get going, Krestlestar is picking out who is going to the gathering tonight!" Stormpaw mewed, dashing out of the apprentice's den with Sparrowpaw following willingly behind, all thoughts of her dream left behind.

Krestlestar stood in the middle among her fellow clanmates. "Fernfoot, Mouseclaw, Owlwskier, and Sparrowpaw, you will be joining me and Redfeather in the gathering."

He turned to Hawkflight. "You will need to be in charge of the camp while we are gone."

Owlwhisker approached Sparrowpaw, who put on a smile like nothing was wrong. "I can't wait. Owlwhisker!" she mewed.

Her mentor laughed and looked down at Sparrowpaw. "I am proud of you, you have wanted to learn so much these past few days, I can tell you will become a great warrior if Riverclan."

Sparrowpaw puffed her chest out, eyes gleaming with pride. "Thank you Owlwhisker, that means a lot to me."

"Good, now go get some rest, its going to be a long night." He mewed.

-x-

"Wow!" gasped Sparrowpaw once she landed firmly on the other side of the fallen tree, onto the gathering island. Shadowclan was already there. Sparrowpaw knew that by the bad scent they left behind on the tree log.

"Up there, sitting in the tree is Shadowclan leader, Spiderstar." Owlwhisker pointed out.

Sparrowpaw looked up to see a big black tom with a long tail that wrapped around his legs sitting on one branch of the tree.

Another yowl rang through the gathering place, as two new groups of cats walked into, their heads and tails held high.

"See the black and white she-cat, that's Heatherstar, Windclan leader. And the she-cat is Brightstar, Thunderclan leader."

Sparrowpaw stared at the two leaders, watching them take their posts on the tree branches and their deputies sit loyaly beneath them. "Hello Mouseclaw!" a cheery she-cat voice called out, a voice that Sparrowpaw had heard before.

The apprentice turned her head to see Redfeather talking to Mouseclaw. Sparrowpaw shook her head, it couldn't be her! She had only seen her in her dream…it was impossible. Sparrowpaw turned her head to Owlwhisker. "Who's that she-cat?" she mewed.

"Her? Oh that's Redfeather, she is in Thunderclan." Owlwhisker mewed, with no emotion to show that he knew her anymore than a name.

"It can't be…" she mewed.

"What can't be?" her mentor asked, but Sparrowpaw shook her head and walked away. Was her dream real, did she watch those two cats like Starclan watched over the four clans? Could she travel through the territories while she was asleep? If so, why did she follow those two?

Krestlestar's yowl rang through the crowd of cats to start the gathering. Sparrowpaw stepped forward and bumped into another cat.

"Watch out!" a cat mewed, smelling like Shadowclan.

"Sorry!" Sparrowpaw gasped, staring into the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen. Stormpaw told her Shadowclan cats had mean tempers. She would not want to get into a fight with one.

"Its fine, just watch where you're going next time." The tom mewed. Sparrowpaw looked down at his pelt. Though it was night the moon shinned on his white fur.

"Riverclan is all and well this moon, and the river is running well." Krestlestar mewed, as to not show a sign of weakness. "I am happy to say that we have a new apprentice with us today, Sparrowpaw, please step forward."

Sparrowpaw purred and stepped forward, every cats eyes were on her until Krestlestar nodded and let Spiderstar step forward.

"Hey, I didn't know you were a new apprentice, congratulations." The tom from Shadowclan mewed to her once she stepped back to her spot.

"Oh, thank you." Sparrowpaw stammered looking down at her paws.

"I'm Falconpaw, nice to meet you Sparrowpaw." Falconpaw mewed.

"Hi. You're from Shadowclan, right?"

Falconpaw stood up straighter and nodded his head. "The fiercest and bravest clan there is out there. This is my second Gathering!" He mewed.

Sparrowpaw could only laugh, glancing up to see that the leaders were now jumping down from their posts on the tree. "Oh no, I've talked through my first Gathering!" she gasped in shock.

Falconpaw laughed. "You'll be fine, there's always the next Gathering." He mewed.

"Shadowclan, let's go!" Spiderstar yowled, before starting to lead his clan away.

"That's me!" Falconpaw mewed, jumping to his feet. He turned to Sparrowpaw. "You're a nice cat, for Riverclan." He laughed, and licked Sparrowpaw's cheek. "I hope to see you at the next Gathering!"

Sparrowpaw felt her face grow warm as she watched Falconpaw ran back to his clan, before turning to join her own.

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Sorrow

**Authors note: I do not own warriors! This story was made for the enjoyment of others on fanfiction! Also thank you to my very first reviewer: Alyssa! Another Lemon yet to come in the next chapter, so you must wait!**

**Chapter four: Sorrow**

The scrambling is what caught Sparrowpaw's attention, her body instinctively failing into a hunter's crouch, her tail low to ground, body barley skimming the ground's surface, and she made her feet as light as possible. Making sure she was downwind, Sparrowpaw narrowed her deep golden eyes and focused on the prey in front of her. She smiled, thinking that this prey had no idea what it was in store for.

Slinking forward, Sparrowpaw let out a sigh of relief to see that the water vole had not moved from its perch on the river bed's smooth rocky surface. Scrunching her body up Sparrowpaw leapt into the air, aiming her body towards the vole. Landing down Sparrowpaw felt the thick fur of the vole under her pads. Before the prey could make a sound the dark brown apprentice quickly bit down on the vole's neck, crushing its small neck bones.

"Nice catch." purred Stormpaw.

Sparrowpaw nodded at Stormpaw and placed her prey in the thick marsh near the edge of the river along with Stormpaw's. They were sent out on a hunting patrol with Bramblethorn and Redfeather. It had been half a moon from the last gathering she went to, where she had me Falconpaw. She hoped she would se him if she could go to the next gathering, but she doubted Krestlestar would let her go two moons in a row. She would have to wait till Starclan brought them together to meet again.

Turning to Stormpaw she mewed, "I think two fish and a water vole is enough for our share."

"I thought you would never say that, I'm done hunting for today." he shivered, shaking water out of his pelt. It had taken him a few tries to catch those two fish and his pelt had gotten soaked along the way.

Picking up their catches the two apprentices made their back to where that patrol said they would meet.

Redfeather pricked her ears and was the first to notice the two. "Good job, this will help feed the queens and elders today." Sparrowpaw glanced down, they must of hunted near the horse-place, seeing how they caught mostly mice.

Placing her catch down a in the fresh-kill pile at camp, Sparrowpaw picked up the water vole she had caught, and brought her prey over to the nursery.

"Addertail?" she asked, peeking to look at her mother.

"Sparrowpaw!" her mom called, standing up, her belly looking like it might overflow like the river in Leaf-bare.

"Look, I brought a vole, that I caught myself." she purred, placing the catch in front of the big-bellied queen. "You need you energy for when your kits are born."

"I just cant-" her mother's word came out in a husky breath.

Sparrowpaw pricked her ears and up and took a step towards her mom. "Are you okay, mom?" she mewed, licking her moms flank when he mom gave out another raspy breath.

"Get Hazelnose!" Addertail yowled, falling to the ground shaking.

Sparrowpaw was stunned for a second before racing off to the medicine cat's den. "Hazelnose!" she called, her eyes looking around for the creamy white she-cat.

"What is it, Sparrowpaw?" the medicine cat mewed, concern in her eyes.

"It's my mom! Something is wrong with her!" she wailed, rushing back to the nursery with Hazelnose, who had brought herbs with her, in tow behind.

Sparrowpaw waited while Hazelnose looked over Addertail, who was crying out in pain by now.

The medicine cat turned to Sparrowpaw. "You might want to leave, Sparrowpaw, she is having her kits and I need to focused for this."

"Of course, Hazelnose." Sparrowpaw whimpered, looking down at her shivering mother before backing out of the nursery.

Littlepaw padded up to Sparrowpaw. "What's wrong, _Sparrowkit_?" he laughed, calling her by her old kit name.

"My mother is having her kits, Little_ki_t." she spat back.

Littlepaw chuckled. "At least I don't act like one." he mewed, then added, "More kits you say? More apprentices to boss around once I become a warrior."

"You'll never become a warrior with that attitude." Sparrowpaw snarled.

"Calm down, Sparrowpaw. In fact, you're father said I would become a warrior very soon." Littlepaw mewed, before flicking his tail in her face and walking off.

_How my father tolerates that pesky tom I do not know._ Sparrowpaw thought.

Just then Hazelnose padded out of the nursery, her head held down and her eyes grave. A fearful shock was sent down Sparrowpaw's spine. "What happened?' she mewed.

Hazelnose looked up, shocked to see that Sparrowpaw was still standing there. "Oh, Sparrowpaw, I'm so sorry. I did everything I could..." she trailed off, taking a deep breath. "But your mother did not live through the birth of her kits."

Sparrowpaw felt her legs go weak, falling to the floor with a thud and yowl of sorrow. Cats looked, and Hawktalon came over to see what had happened.

Sparrowpaw did no listen to what Hazelnose had to tell her father. She felt as if all of Starclan had just come crashing down on her. She had gained new kin, at the price of what, loosing her mother? Addertail couldn't be gone, seeing how Sparrowpaw had brought her prey just moments ago!

A warm tongue ran across her forehead and she shivered, leaning against the warm pelt for reassurance. She closed her eyes and prayed to Starclan her mom would be okay. She didn't care if they took the kit's lives in return for her mothers, but she wanted her happy mother back.

"Sparrowpaw, you have to get up." a quiet, warm voice mewed into her ear. Sparrowpaw looked up to see the face of Stormpaw looking at hers. She looked around, the clan had gathered to see what was wrong. Hawktalon sat in the middle of the group, his dead mate by his side as he groomed her for one last time, sharing tongues for the last time.

"It can't of happened." she mewed.

Stormpaw wrapped his tail around her shoulders. "But it did Sparrowpaw, and Addertail is with Starclan now."

"Where are the kits?" she asked, looking towards the nursery.

Stormpaw sighed and brought her into the nursery, where two bundles sat, squirming and searching for it's supple of milk. One kit was a deep silver she-cat, with black tabby stripes running down her back. The other was a light tabby tom, white splotches covered his body and his muzzle seemed to be covered in the soft white kit fur.

"Hawktalon named them before they brought Addertail out of the nursery." Stormpaw whispered, as not to disturb the small kits. "The silver she-cat is named Frostkit, and the tabby tom was named Snakekit."

A flash of fur caught Sparrowpaw's eyes. "What about that one?" she mewed, pointing to the small black kit off in the corner of the nursery.

Stormpaw shook his head. "Addertail had died before she cold finish giving birth to him, he didn't make it."

Addertail did not die alone, then, she took one of her kits with her.

**This one was a bit longer, I'm happy. Read and Review!!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Clearing

**Authers note: Thank you everyone for reading this! And a specail thanks to my raters, Alyssa and Spottpedtalon. (:Here is the chapter five you all have been waiting for! (Also, the allegiances page is now updated!) For those of you who skip to this chapter, here is that lemon you have been waiting for!**

**Chapter Five: The clearing**

Sparrowpaw sighed, digging her claws into the ground, sitting vigil with her face buried in her mother's fur. She licked the now limp fur that once flowed with each step and was full of life. Now not a piece twitched with any life to move it.

A tail touched her shoulder and Sparrowpaw looked up to see the elders, Nightowl and Crowbeak standing near her and her father to take Addertail away to be buried. She didn't want to see her mother go away, but she could not live with seeing her body be taken away.

_May you be peaceful in Starclan, with your kit._ Sparrowpaw thought. _Sorrowkit, is his name, for all the pain his birth, and the others, has caused._

Backing up to stand next to Stormpaw, she leaned against his flank, feeling the stiffness of his muscles as he attempted to keep her upright and not form falling. "You can sit, Sparrowpaw, we know you have all be through a lot." He mewed, running his tail down her back, leaving a warm spot where he had touched.

Sparrowpaw did as he said, sighing seeing the two cats take her mother away. This was how she would see her mother now, until she went away into Starclan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather below the highrock for a clan meeting!" Krestlestar mewed, standing at the top of the highrock where he always made the clan announcements.

"Now we all know that Riverclan has suffered a great loss today. Addertail died giving birth to three beautiful kits, one of which did not live." He continued on, glancing down at Hawktalon and Sparrowpaw, who shivered and turned her head away towards Stormpaw, who wrapped his tail around her protectively. "I am sorry for our loss, and hope that Addertail is with Starclan watching over us." He added.

"What about my kits!" yowled Hawktalon, breaking his vigil.

Krestlestar nodded, ignoring the tom's anger. "I saw just getting to that." He mewed, looking about the clan. "Is there anyone who would be willing to look after the kits? Hazelnose, do you have a milk substance to--"

"Krestlestar, if I could, I would like to take care of the kits." Pinetail mewed out. She looked over to Mouseclaw, smiling slightly and turned back to her leader. "I was going to tell Hazelnose today, but Mouseclaw and I are expecting kits. I would have milk to give them, and could raise them with mine."

Krestlestar blinked for a second, before regaining control of himself. "Very well, Pinetail. May Starclan bless you and your kit's to come. Hazelnose, will you please take Pinetail to the nursery?" he mewed.

Hazelnose nodded and ushered Pinetail towards the nursery with Mouseclaw not to far behind.

Krestlestar yowled the clan meeting over and jumped down from the highrock.

"Are you going to be okay?" mewed Owlwhisker from behind her. Sparrowpaw flicked her eyes to her mentor before sighing.

She felt Owlwhisker's fur brush her's, before he sat down next to her. "I think it would do you good to get outside and do some hunting, Sparrowpaw. To get your mind off what happened."

"I agree." Hawktalon said from behind them, padding forward. "You must get out, Sparrowpaw." It was an order, not a request.

-x-

As they padded through the forest, Owlwhisker mewed, "I have a new spot for us to go hunting today."

"Where?" Sparrowpaw asked, not interested but taking the excuse to talk.

"It's near Riverclan, c'mon it's not to far off." He mewed, trotting faster.

"Why so fast?" she asked, picking up speed to catch up to the brown warrior.

"I want to get there before it gets dark." He mewed, racing off through the bushes and out of Sparrowpaw's sight. Sparrowpaw slowed down, relying on following Owlwhisker's scent rather than her speed.

Soon Sparrowpaw went through a bramble bush, her fur sticking to some of the branches, and found that her mentor's scent was gone.

"Owlwhisker?" she mewed, taking a couple of steps forward, looking around the smell clearing. Some flowers pricked their way up through the ground, trying not to get caught in the coldness of Leaf-fall. Rocks littered the clearing, and the long grass was not padded down by the many pawsteps of her ancestors. This place was obviously not visited often.

Just then there was a brown flash, and loud yowl before Sparrowpaw felt a big thing crash into her.

She hissed, using the few fighting moves that Owlwhisker had taught her, lashing her claws out at her attacker and scarping at their belly, attempting to kick the attacker off.

"Stupid apprentice, you think you could use my own moves against me?" the cat hissed.

"O-Owlwhisker?" stammered Sparrowpaw, stopping her attacking to see it was her mentor who stood above her, his eyes narrowed.

"Good, you can see." He mewed. Sparrowpaw struggled to stand up, but the tom burrowed his claws into her, and the apprentice let out a mewl of pain.

"Let me up." Sparrowpaw mewed, feeling fear creep up her spine.

Owlwhisker chuckled. "Not till I'm done with you." He mewed, getting off of her; Sparrowpaw sprung upward, her legs shaking.

"Crouch down, and put you butt up a bit." He growled, in which Sparrowpaw did, closing her eyes and whimpering, wanting to leave. Flashed of him and Brightflower, and him following her out on her vigil night, went through her mind. It was true.

"Don't mate with me." She pleaded.

Owlwhisker sniffed her sensitive spot, making her shiver at the strange feeling. "Oh I have every intention of doing so." He laughed. "I see you and Stormpaw have not been fooling around. Good, mating with those who have not is always the best."

Sparrowpaw closed her eyes and buried her face in her paws, trying not to think about what was going to happen.

Owlwhisker looked around the clearing before licking the edge of Sparrowpaw's thigh, working his way up to between her legs. Sparrowpaw mewed in fear once more when he reached her tail, licking the outside of her spot, her body shivered in pleasure at the feeling.

Sparrowpaw did not want this to happen, but she also did not want to it to stop, these were feelings she had never felt before.

Licking her, Sparrowpaw gasped, digging her claws into the ground. Owlwhisker chuckled. "See? Not so bad." He mewed.

"Don't stop." She mewed, and then shamed herself for wanting this. But she mewed when Owlwhisker licked her again, his tongue sliding into her ever so slightly before pulling out, and Sparrowpaw hissed in frustration. She was growing wet, leaking out of herself, which Owlwhisker lapped up greedily. He plunged his tongue into her again, this time exploring her inside, digging deeper into a swirling motion that made Sparrowpaw yowl out in ecstasy. She had never had this, she felt something weird inside as she peaked quickly, her juices spilling out into Owlwhisker's face, which he too ate up.

"You want this?" he asked her. Sparrowpaw could only whimpered, trying the fend off the pleasure of this happening to her. "I said, you want this?" he mewed. His lenth was slowly sliding out, and as he mounted onto Sparrowpaw he rubbed it against her spot, making his lenth slide out more.

"Yes!" she yowled finally, letting go off all cautious, her body wanting this to much that it overtook her. "Now, Owlwhisker, now!"

Before she could finish Owlwhisker had plunged himself into her, his spines tearing at her insides when Sparrowpaw cried in pain, she claws digging at the ground attempting to find some mercy as his cock slid out, before he pounded back into her, feeling himself start to peak, but he kept going to her. Soon Sparrowpaw's crying pains turned into pleasure cries, as she begging him for more.

"Oh Starclan you're so tight!" He yowled, feeling so good when she tightened around him, as she rode her second orgasm of the night with a chilling scream, and soon he peaked after her, feeling herself with his semen. He gasped and fell to the ground. Sparrowpaw, too, collapsed as she fell in their mixed juices and her blood that had spilled into the clearing.

She had never wanted this, but the feeling was great, and her claws slid out at the though of it. Owlwhisker padded back up to her, his tail facing her's as she lapped up the rest of the juices that leaked their way out of her. Yes it hurt badly, but she knew, somehow this would only get better.

She stared at his lenth, that was right in front of her, about two inches and receding from the excitement, as he cleaned up around her tail. His cock leaked their last remaining juice, and Sparrowpaw reached forward to experimentally lick it, in which Owlwhisker gasped and closed his eyes. He slid out more when Sparrowpaw licked it again, and Owlwhisker now lay on the ground, his legs spread so she could get to him easier. She put her mouth around him, and licked again. With this he mewed. She was in control now, not him. She keep licking, pumping her mouth up and down as she curled her tail in pleasurable feeling of him. When she took her mouth off to breath his was almost three inches, and Owlwhisker could barley recognize that that was his. Sparrowpaw was good, very good. He was glad he had her as an apprentice.

Soon Owlwhisker peeked once more, his semen spilling all over Sparrowpaw's face as she took the time to clean it up around his legs, licking him again just to tease him.

Then she collapsed, her exhaustion finally getting to her as she fainted from the whole experience.

Owlwhisker smirked. He would go hunt, then come back to see what she would say.

**A/U: Hoped you liked it. This one was much longer than the last. Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Aftermath

**A/N: Here is chapter six! Sorry it's so late, my computer broke down and got a new one today. Thank you for my sole reviewer, Alyssa, for reviewing! This chapter is going to get a bit long, hope you don't mind! Also the Allegiances page is updated! **

**Chapter Six: Aftermath**

"Stop following me." growled Sparrowpaw to her little brother, Snakekit, as he ambled towards her, his gaze staring at her confused as why she was so angry.

_I have a great reason to be angry!_ Sparrowpaw thought, lashing her tail out angrily, unsure of what to do with the tom that had caused his mother to lose her life. And she had not only been taken advantage of by her mentor, it had happened again, twice, in the past moon. She sighed, afraid to even go near her mentor anymore. Always the same clearing, just different ways on how to get there. She shamed herself in always feelings pleasure about the whole prospect. He always tricked her.

Speaking of the piece of fox-dung... She though, watching her mentor pad towards, acting nothing could of been wrong in the past moon.

"Sparrowpaw, leave your brother in the nursery, we are going on a quick border patrol before we go to the gathering tonight." Owlwhisker mewed to her sternly, the stern gaze in his eyes only allowed her to nod.

Turning around she nudged her brother to the nursery, where he sat next to his only sister, Frostkit. They had laid next to Pinetail, the only she-cat in the nursery, her belly full with kits. "Thank you for raising them." she mewed to the queen, before padding out of the nursery.

Turning around she ran into Stormpaw, looking into his smooth blue eyes. "Oh! Sorry Stormpaw, I didn't see you there. " she mewed.

"You never see anywhere anymore." he mewed silently, gazing down.

"What do you mean, Stormpaw, I see you around camp all the time!" Sparrowpaw mewed.

"I mean we never talk, or hunt. It's just passing glances. It seems like your avoiding the whole camp now, Sparrowpaw. I'm just worried for you."

Sparrowpaw felt a pang in her stomach. If only he _knew _why she couldn't talk to them! She would end up telling Stormpaw, her only good friend in the camp, everything that had happened to her. he would be mortified, and end up shunning her in shame. She sighed. "I am sorry Stormpaw, I have a lot on my mind that I'm worried about right now."

"We should talk about it then! How about after the gathering? I know you're going, I can wait for you..." he mewed.

"Sparrowpaw!" Owlwhisker called from across the camp, he waited by the entrance impatiently.

"I have to go!" she yowled at Stormpaw, happy to get away from the awkward conversation. Stormpaw usually was not the open. Did she really act like that?

Walking out of the camp with Owlwhisker, they padded along-side the lake border, leaving their scent behind every-so-often.

Sparrowpaw felt Owlwhisker's gaze behind her. "What, Owlwhisker?" she asked.

"Your scent is so sweet." he mewed to her, purring.

Sparrowpaw winced at her mentor's words, then put on a face of bravado. She couldn't let this tom see how much he scared her. She didn't reply, but padded faster. But soon Owlwhisker was by her side, pushing her off into a direction she all too well knew. The clearing. She wasn't going to back there again!

She jumped to the side, away from Owlwhisker, who yowled in surprise! Racing off she headed back towards camp, where he could not hurt her this time!

She looked back to see the Owlwhisker was right behind her. She had forgotten how fast the tom was. She gasped at the enraged look in his eyes, before making a sharp turn and feeling Owlwhisker's teeth in her scruff. She mewled pitifully, not wanting what was coming next.

But she had no time. Because Owlwhisker growled and let her go, his fur bristling. Sparrowpaw followed his gaze and gasped, there was a Shadowclan patrol coming down the hill-side towards them! Checking, the apprentice noticed that they had crossed the border in her mad dash to get away.

"What do we have here, _Riverclan_ on _our_ border?" mewed a dark grey-brown tom. Sparrowpaw recognized him was Volefeet, head warrior of Shadowclan. At his sides were the two she-cats Gorsetail and Eaglewing. Then a flash of sandy-white fur caught Sparrowpaw's eye, a pelt she remembered all-to-well. "Falconpaw!" she said in relief.

"Hello Sparrowpaw." he said, an edge in his voice that Sparrowpaw did not understand. Then she noticed the out-sheathed claws, the raised fur on hackles, and the glares coming from the Shadowclan cats. Owlwhisker mirrored the same look.

"Shadowclan, attack!" yowled Volefeet, jumping at Owlwhisker, who hissed to defend himself. Sparrowpaw took a second to realize this, and felt something barrel into her side. She yowled, and felt the air rush out of her as she hit the hard forest floor.

"Nice to see you to, Sparrowpaw." A voice mewed in her ear. It was Falconpaw, attacking her! She growled, and twirled around to face him, now on her four paws again. They turned into a circle, a dance of border-disputes. Graceful, but violent.

"Now, don't be so angry, I mean, you'll probably have to face me at the gathering tonight." he mewed, side-stepping her when she pounced at him, her claws only faintly raking his sides. He hissed at the small pain, before shaking it off.

"Don't talk to me!" she snarled. "I thought we were friends." Falconpaw lashed at her face, and she felt his paws connect with her muzzle. Hissing she lunged for his back, and raked at his sides before he rolled her off.

"In different clans, Sparrowpaw. I have my loyalties to stick to." he mewed, and with a great yowl he barreled into her again, his claws digging into her throat. She gasped for air, and then padded off her, knowing he had won the fight. He turned to join his clan on the Shadowclan border, as Owlwhisker and Sparrowpaw ran to theirs.

Sparrowpaw hissed once more before running back to camp with her mentor, Shadowclan's taunting laugh ringing behind her.

-x-

"The Gathering will now begin!" yowled Brightstar, Thunderclan leader. Her blue grey pelt was shinning faintly in the moonlight. Sparrowpaw narrowed her eyes at the leader, wondering why Thunderclan thought they were so special. She shook her head. _When did I get so grumpy?_ she thought, looking around for her clan.

Today Krestlestar decided to bring Littlepaw, Thrushflight, Rabbitfoot, and Greymist. Along with Sparrowpaw that made a decent part of her clan. She shivered, thinking how the camp was not fully protected. Luckily Owlwhisker volunteered to stay at the camp, leaving her some peace knowing she wouldn't be harmed. Though her father had almost not let her come, due to her border fight earlier that day. But she wanted to get some fresh air without being watched over by Owlwhisker's scary eyes.

"Thunderclan has been faring well, as Leaf-bare is nearing closer. We have made two new warriors this moon, Jayflight and Brightflower!" mewed Brightstar. A dark grey tom and Calico she-cat stepped forward, slightly embarrassed, but their head held high. "Also prey has been plentiful."

Brightstar stepped back and let Spiderstar, Shadowclan leader, step forward. "Shadowclan has been full with prey, also. I am proud to say we have a new litter of kits on the way. Also we have upped border patrol for any who think they can cross it." he looked over Krestlestar and hissed slightly. Growls erupted form the Riverclan and Shadowclan cats below. Sparrowpaw slinked backwards, not wanting to become part of this fight.

"Calm!" a yowl pierced the tense air, and surprised filled it's place. Eyes looked up to see that Heatherstar, Windclan leader, had stepped forward. "We must not fight, for the full moon is up and Starclan's gazes are upon us! Leave your troubles back at your territories." she scolded.

A tail brushed Sparrowpaw's shoulder, and she leapt back, surprised by the gesture. Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Falconpaw?"

The almost white tom chuckled. "Oh please, Sparrowpaw. Do not be like this. It was only a fight. Which is expected between two clans, correct?"

"You didn't have to fight me." she growled.

Falconpaw only flicked his tail, then sighed, his shoulders slumping into a more relaxed and defeated posture. "I am sorry, Sparrowpaw. I was only trying to stay loyal t my clan. Besides," he mewed, looking up into her eyes, "I can't go meeting a cat from another clan."

"Sure you can, friendships are allowed in other clans." Sparrowpaw insisted, ignoring the leaders that were talking now.

"True." a rebellious look glimmered in Falconpaw's eyes. "Maybe we could meet somewhere, How about tomorrow, at the edge of our territories?"

"At dusk, I'll see you there." Sparrowpaw agreed, happy their same fight was resolved.

Falconpaw licked Sparrowpaw's cheek, and followed his clan out of the Gathering place, and onto the other side of the river, heading home.

Walking home to her camp, Sparrowpaw felt in a better mood, not even seeing Owlwhisker eating prey with Fernfoot bothered her. She dipped her head in respect to the older warriors, and made her way to the apprentices den.

"We need to talk." mewed Stormpaw from inside.


	8. Chapter 7: Skipped

**A/N: Thank you Alyssa for reviewing once more! ^^ Here is Chapter Seven!**

**Chapter Seven: Skipped**

Sparrowpaw gapped at Stormpaw, backing away at the tom's harsh words. Then she shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Stormpaw."

"You know full well what I'm talking about. You said you would tell me what's wrong, and I am sure that it has something to do with your mentor. You treat him like he's a monster about the run over your tail." the grey apprentice spat.

Sparrowpaw flinched, Stormpaw was more observant than she had thought, or maybe she was, once again, just that obvious.

"I don't think you would want to hear it, Stormpaw."

"Do you just not trust me, then?"

Sparrowpaw went up to Stormpaw, feeling confused emotions roll of his pelt in waves. "No, Stormpaw, I trust you, it's just really hard to explain."

He sat down, curling his tail around her back. "We got time."

"I'm tired."

"That's a horrible excuse."

Sparrowpaw looked at Stormpaw, than looked away, speaking softly. "One day, when we were training, he took me to a clearing. I was beautiful full of lush grass that paws had not tread on for many moons. Almost a hidden place. I thought we were going to hunt, but he had different things in mind." she paused a took a deep breath. "He told me to lie down, and then..."

Stormpaw waited while Sparrowpaw gasped, the horrible memories flooding into her, then she continued. "Then he mated with me, Stormpaw. It was horrible at first, but then it felt good, and I am ashamed myself for feeling that when he was using me like this. It's happened two other times.

"When we got in the border fight with Shadowclan, I was trying to run away from him, and I accidentally crossed the border. I am glad though, that way I wouldn't have to go back to the clearing."

Stormpaw only looked at her, not saying anything, but just staring. "I shouldn't of told you." Sparrowpaw mewed, and got up to leave.

"No Sparrowpaw wait!" he mewed, jumping up to block her patch. "I am sorry, it's just so much for me to take in. I would of never thought this. This is not right, have you told Krestlestar?"

She shook her head. "Owlwhisker would deny it, and Krestlestar would believe a loyal warrior like Owlwhisker than me."

Stormpaw hissed under his breath. "This is not fair Sparrowpaw, but don't you worry, I'll protect you from him." He rubbed his cheek against hers.

Sparrowpaw leaned into Stormpaw's shoulder, happy to feel some safety after two long months of uncertainty.

-x-

After talking to Stormpaw some more, Sparrowpaw had drifted into a exhausted sleep, her tail twitching as she rolled around in her moss bed, until finally she lay still....

..._Sparrowpaw panted, unsure of where she was. Then looking up she saw that she was at the Moonpool, close to where she had found Owlwhisker mating with that she-cat, Brightflower. Shivered Sparrowpaw scented the air for any wary smells._

_ Reassured she was alone, the small apprentice padded down the to the Moonpool. Lapping up the silky water, Sparrowpaw sat down, putting her paw in the old paw-steps that lined the ground. She wondered about the cats that had lived here before the four clans had come to the lake._

_ "Sparrowpaw, my dear. Turn around." I sweet milky voice wafted to her ears. _

_ Sparrowpaw turned her head to see where the odd voice had come from, and gasped, seeing a she-cat standing there with a beautiful sparkling pelt, the small stars giving off a golden light aura around the Starclan stranger..._

_ "You are you?" she mewed._

_ The beautiful she-cat stepped forward. Sparrowpaw noticed she had a deep brown fur, with russet red running through, and a bright white underbelly. "I am Dewnose. An old Riverclan queen that had been in the clans before even Firestar had joined Thunderclan. I was mother to many young. You leader, is a descendant from me family."_

_ Sarrowpaw had heard many stories of Firestar, though he was dead now, speaking odd prophecies to Thunderclan on a regular basis. "Why are you here though? I am only an apprentice, not a medicine cat."_

_ "We have no intentions to include your medicine cat in this, Sparrowpaw, my dear. This is about you, and your future in Riverlcan."_

_ Sparrowpaw's eyes widened, a sliver of fear crept up in her. "What do you mean?"_

_ Dewnose looked up at her. "You have none."_

_ 'I'm going to die!" the apprentice died, crouching closer to the ground, as if trying to stay there her life would be safe._

_ "No, sweetie." mewed Dewnose calmly she came over and touched Sparrowpaw's shoulder with her tail, and the apprentice felt motherly reassurance circle through her. "It's complicated. Let me explain._

_ "When every kit is born, Starclan maps out a future for them. We are not sure what will happen, but we try to guide them in the direction that they were meant to be in. Take a medicine cat. When a kit, we lead them to herbs, and soon they grow found of it, for it is what they are best at. Then maybe they start helping your medicine cat, and soon they become apprentice. _

_ "Same for a tom, like Firestar, he was a tom we felt would do great for the four clans. We led him to Bluestar, who let him into the clans. Then we sent prophecies so he would be more focused on, and soon he became leader, and also saved another clan, Skyclan._

_ "But what does this have to do with you? You see, when you were born, we did not make a future for you, Sparrowpaw, we do not a place for you to go."_

_ "You mean, that you skipped me, that because I have no future, I am just a useless cat in the clans?" Sparrowpaw yowled, her eyes wide with fear once more. "Is that why you never helped me when Owlwhisker mated with me? Do you not care!"_

_ Dewnose shook her head. "Starclan is always here for you, but we have no way to guide you. You are on your own with your future, what you make of it cannot be fixed. You could be a great warrior, a queen, a medicine cat, or a loner. We do not choose this for you."_

_ "Am I just forgotten?" the apprentice mewed._

_ "No Sparrowpaw, not forgotten, just something Starclan can not fix..."_

...Sparrowpaw woke up gasping, her head wheeling around the apprentices den. he eyes fixed on Littlepaw, and Stormpaw, wondering what Starclan had in store for them, and why she was the only cat they had bothered not to have a future for. What was she to do, if she had no place to go?

**A/N: Hope you like this Chapter. I do not know if that is how Starclan choose cats futures, I just made it up today! Also, I do not own warriors, Firestar, or Bluestar. But I do own every other cat. I put Dewnose up on the Allegiances page, for those curious about her. (: Read and review, please!**


	9. Chapter 8: Under Moonlight

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write, I made it extra long. Here it is though, and thank you to my reviewer, ****valeereon! **

**Note: I do not own warriors. **

Chapter 8: Under Moonlight

"Oh Falconpaw!" the she-cat mewed, rushing up to reach the sandy tom, licking his nose lightly, her tail entwining with his.

Seeing Falconpaw made things all the better for Sparrowpaw. Many things had happened the past three moons that the two cats had been meeting, defying all that the clans had told them not too. But she was so alone now, Stormpaw and Littlepaw, now Stormstrike and Littlestep, had moved out of the apprentice's den she was all alone, and cold at night. She was grateful for Stormstrike, for he was protecting her like he said, going on every patrol he could with her ad Owlwhisker, and she had not been used by Owlwhisker ever sense. She could tell it was bugging the warrior tom he could never be alone with her outside of the camp.

She was worried about Stormstrike too, the tom seemed to hinting he had feelings for her, and she liked him back too, but her feelings for Falconpaw were stronger than those for Stormstrike.

"There is something I have to tell you Sparrowpaw, it's great news." the sandy tom paused, then purred. "I've finally become a warrior! Now you can call me Falconclaw."

Sparrowpaw purred, "That's great Falconclaw!" she mewed, his name rolling out of her mouth, it was perfect for him. Then a bad thought rushed into her head, what if he thought she was too young for him now? She felt a cold fear creep up her back.

As if reading her mind, Falconclaw mewed, "Don't worry, Sparrowpaw, my eyes have no other sight than for you, no she-cat from Shadowclan is going to take you from me." he nuzzled her and sat down beside her, reassuringly licking her pelt.

"I'm not worrying!" she mewled like a kit, then quickly shut her mouth, knowing that she wasn't a kit anymore, that she would be a warrior just like Falconclaw soon.

"Good." he mewed, playing cuffing her ear and flicking his tail. He started to clean her pelt again, and Sparrowpaw allowed herself to drift off, wondering what her life would be like if her and Falconclaw were in the same clan, their kits running around- Sparrowpaw's eyes shot open when she felt his hot breath on her sensitive core. She gasped, looking back at him when he nuzzled it.

Falconclaw looked up at her. "I'm...sorry I've never done this before.." Sparrowpaw placed her tail over his mouth and purred.

"It's fine." she mewed, the crouched down, feeling his bright pelt cover the darkness of hers.

Under the bright eye of the moon, and the steady gaze of Starclan, two pelts mingled and broke all they were raised to know.

-x-

"We are running low on prey Krestlestar, Leaf-Bare if arriving and you know that prey is low, and now the clan is bigger than ever with all the kits being born so recently." Sparrowpaw heard Rabbitfoot mew to their leader. At the notice of kits Sparrowpaw glanced back at the nursery, seeing Pinetail with her three new kits bouncing about.

Rabbitfoot was right, more cat meant more prey, prey that liked to hide when it got cold. This would probably be one of the hardest leaf-bares Riverclan had ever witnessed at the lake.

Grabbing a plump water vole from the fresh-kill pile she brought it over to the queen, she would need all the milk she could get.

"Thank you Sparrowpaw, a needed a good water vole right about now. The kits are just getting tired right now." Pinetail mewed, glancing at her kits who were starting to shuffle back to the nursery.

"It's no problem Pinetail, seeing how big Spottedkit is going to be, you'll need your rest." the apprentice mewed, wondering if she would be able to train one of Pinetail's kits. She would like Mistkit, the small brown she-cat looked sweet, a nice first apprentice.

"Sparrowpaw!" the call broke her out of her thoughts.

Sparrowpaw felt her stomach jump as she watched Stormstrike approach her. "Would you mind coming on a border patrol with me later tonight? We watch to make sure no clans are coming into our territory as the prey gets lower."

A growled erupted form Sparrowpaw's stomach. "Your right, Stormstrike I'll meet you by the camp entrance before sun-down." she murmured before walking away, going to the apprentices den to sleep.

She wanted to talk to Starclan once more, ask them about her future, see if they make something up for her. Maybe they could help her with Falconclaw, could they ever together? Or would they be doomed to the fates of those who broke the warrior ode before them? What if she had kits, whose clan would they go to, and would they ever be excepted for the mistake their mother had made? Sparrowpaw closed her eyes, willing sleep to come and for Starclan to aid her in her unknown journey.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"

Sparrowpaw woke to the sound of Krestlestar's call that echoed through the camp. Shaking the moss from her pelt and giving it a few licks, Sparrowpaw walked out of the apprentices den.

"What's going on?" she asked Stormstrike as she sat down next to him, looking up at him, Redfeather sat down below at the base of the rock.

"We have two kits that have waited their turn to become apprentices, and deserve their new names. Snakekit, Frostkit, please come forward." Krestlestar mewed as Sparrowpaw's younger siblings ran forward in excitment. Pinetail ran up to them and licked their pelt's clean quickly. She had taken care of the kits after Sparrowpaw's mother died during her kitting.

"Snakekit, Frostkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Snakepaw and Frostpaw.

"Greymist you are ready for another apprentice, you will be Snakepaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your wisdom and endurance to Snakepaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of Riverclan." Kresltestar watched as Snakepaw touched noses with his new mentor before continuing. "Also, Littlestep you are ready for a first apprentice, you will be Frostpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your courage and strength to Frostpaw and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of Riverclan."

"Frostpaw! Snakepaw!" chanted the clan, Sparrowpaw scoffed, glaring at the cats that killed her mother. How she could share a den them she did not know.

"Wait." yowled Krestlestar over the rest of the clan. "I have more ceremony to make. This she-cat has been training hard to learn the ways of the warrior code, and I think it is time she became a warrior of Riverclan. Sparrowpaw please step forward."

"Go Sparrowpaw!" encouraged Stormstrike, who nudged the dazed apprentice forward.

"I, Krestlestar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice . She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Sparrowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" the leader mewed, looking down on her.

"I do!" gasped Sparrowpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Sparrowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sparrowtail. StarClan honors your patience and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

Sparrowtail stepped forward to touch her nose to Krestlestar's should, quickly licking it hear her clan chanting her name around her. _Finally, i'm a warrior. I've made it, Falconclaw._

"Sparrowtail! Sparrowtail!"

-x-

"Sparrowtail I would like you to come to the Gathering tonight." mewed Owlwhisker as he approached her, she had not been near the clearing ever sense the border fight, and was now relieved she would not have to worry about being alone with the warrior.

"Have you talked to Krestlestar about this?" she spat at him, fury after everything he had done to her.

"He said it was fine, seeing how you're a new warrior, I don't see it being a problem." Owlwhisker mewed back, lashing his tail. "Besides, Stormstrike can't always watch over you, I will get you to myself again, Sparrowtail."

Fur bristling, Sparrowtail stood up whispering, "What do you want with me? You're a horrible tom and a disgrace to Starclan, I am no longer your apprentice you don't control me."

Owlwhisker took another step forward. "You're the most wonderful she-cat I have ever met at mating."

"Better than Redfeather?"

Owlwhisker gasped. "How-how did you know?"

Sparrowtail bit her tongue, she should not of said that. "I have my ways, Owlwhisker, and you will not take advantage of me, or any other she-cat again, I'll make sure of it."

"Oh, you will want it again Sparrowtail, you just wait." the warrior growled.

Sparrowtail stepped forward, their whiskers almost touching. "Leave me alone." she hissed to him, then stalked away.

Soon she was met up by Stormstrike, worry clouded over in his eyes. "What happened? It looked like you were angry with Owlwhisker."

"I'll be fine, you don't worry about me. Just tell Krestelstar I'm not going to the gathering tonight...that I got a thorn stuck in my pad."

Stormstrike narrowed his eyes at her. _He knows I'm lying_. she thought, but Stormstrike only nodded before padding away. Sparrowtail sighed, knowing this would of all been easier if Starclan had only made a future for her.


	10. Chapter 9: Landslide

**Authors note: I had an writers itch so here is Chapter nine, up earlier than expected! Thank you for my reviewers- BloodHunter, yuik-neechan, Warriorsqueen, and ****Angelfang**.** I'm glad to know people read these stories. (Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, only the cats.)**

**NOTE: I also plan to start working on the sequel to ****Whispers in the Wind**** (a bit late to be thinking about this, I know) but I'm not sure. I put up a poll for everyone to vote on!**

Chapter nine: Landslide

....._Opening her eyes Sparrowtail yawned, uncurling her claws and stretching her stiff muscles. Sun gleamed into her eyes and she blinked ferociously, getting use to the bright light. Standing up and shaking the moss from her pelt the new warrior padded out of her den. Then she noticed._

_She was alone._

_"Hello?" she mewed out to the empty camp. "Krestelstar?" No answer. Jumping back to the warrior's den Sparrowtail called out "Stormstrike?" Empty nests stared back at her._

_"Redfeather...Littlestep? Snakepaw!" she called out her clan-mates names, running around, checking all the dens. Panic rose up in her throat as she let out a desperate cry. Where we her clan-mates? Were they hurt? Was there an attack, not Shadowclan again! "Hello!"_

_"Calm down Sparrowtail." a mew sounded through the camp, as a cat form shimmered in front of her, and soon Sparrowtail was looking at Dewnose._

_"Where's my clan?" demanded Sparrowtail._

_The russet she-cat stepped forward slowly, and waited before finally speaking. "Your clan is safe, you're in Starclan right now, my friend. " she raised her tail up to spot Sparrowtail from speaking. "I must tell you something, a warning."_

_"Why can't you tell Hazelnose instead of me, she's the medicine cat!"Sparrowtail said, getting frustrated. She was tired of Starclan and their games, she wanted to be just a normal warrior. But she wasn't. She went off with Falconclaw, she was far from being a normal warrior now. _

_"You must destroy the cat that you are close too."_

_Sparrowtail narrowed her eyes at the Starclan queen. "What is that suppose to mean, Dewnose?"_

_"You must figure it out..."_

_"Don't go away!" Sparrowtail called, racing to the fading figure of Dewnose. When she reached where the she-cat was , there were only a few shimmering stars before they too, disappeared......_

-x-

Jumping awake, Sparrowtail looked around her, seeing she was back in her nest and her clan around her. Pouncing up she managed to knock into Littlestep, who looked up at her angrily.

"Watch out! I had the dawn patrol and need my sleep." he growled, before shifting around and falling back into a deep sleep.

Sparrowtail gasped, she was suppose to be on the dawn patrol. Had her dream kept sleeping that long? Padding out of the warrior's den she noticed that Littlestep had been right, the sun was high in the sky and the clan was bustling with activity.

"Sparrowtail!" a voice called and the warrior looked up, to see an angry Redfeather coming towards her. She would have time to reason about her dream later, right now she had to take whatever punishment the deputy would give.

"You missed the Dawn patrol this morning, Sparrowtail."

Sparrowtail dipped her head in respect to Redfeather. "I know, Redfeather. I was...I mean I couldn't sleep...I'm sorry." she finally mewed, not finding an explanation.

"I'm disappointed in you Sparrowtail, I know you're a better warrior than this."

Sparrowtail only nodded.

Redfeather sighing, glancing at the elder's den. "As for your punishment, you need to clean out the elder's den for the next three sun-rises. And I expect you to be on the dawn patrol tomorrow."

"Yes, Redfeather." Sparrowtail mewed, watching the deputy leave to go set up hunting patrols. Sitting down she looked around the camp. Frostpaw, Snakepaw, and Greymist were talking over a few measly pieces of prey. Pinetail and her kits were outside the nursery with Pinetail's mate, Mouseclaw.

Finally her eyes landed on Stormstrike talking to Fernfoot, sharing tongues and prey. A trickle of jealousy ran through her. She never had strong enough feelings for Stormstrike, but she felt an odd protectiveness over him. And it seemed like him and Fernfoot were getting pretty close.

Grabbing a small fish from the fresh-kill pile, the dark brown she-cat walked over to the 'couple'.

"Hello, mind if I join in?" she asked, sitting down without a reply, placing her prey in front of her.

"Sparrowtail we were just finishing up." Fernfoot mewed quietly, Taking another bite of her prey.

"It's fine Fernfoot." Stormstrike mewed, placing a tail on her shoulder and purring. Where did that come from? thought Sparrowtail, narrowing her eyes at the gesture. Stormstrike turned his head back to her. "You can stay."

"Thank you, Stormstrike." she mewed plaintively, sitting down and starting to peel away the fish's scales with her claws.

"But Stormstrike and I wanted to go on a hunting patrol. Seeing how the clan needs all the prey it can get with it being Leaf-bare. We don't want to wait too long." Fernfoot said, glaring at Sparrowtail, who only ignored menacing eyes.

"Oh can I come along? The more of use the more prey!" Sparrowtail mewed, looking at Fernfoot, her fur starting to bristle.

"Of course you can-"

"No!" Fernfoot yowled, interrupting Stormstrike's words "You can't come, Sparrowtail." she growled, turning to Stormstrike she mewed, "When you done talking to _her_, I'll be waiting by the camp entrance."

With that she stalked off.

Sparrowtail purred, a feeling of satisfaction spreading within her. "I wonder what that was all about?" she said.

Stormstrike looked at her. "That wasn't very nice, you know Sparrowtail. Making Fernfoot upset like that. She just wanted to go hunting."

"Yes, with you. Alone. Why couldn't I come? It's not like you two are mates." Sparrowtail scoffed, waiting for Stormstrike's reply. Silence. "Right?" she mewled quietly.

_Was I distracted by Falconclaw than to not notice Stormstrike and Fernfoot?_ she thought.

"No, but I might have feelings for her, Sparrowtail. Seeing how you don't realize how I feel for you, I might as well move on." He stood, not looking at her. "Now if you don't mind, I have a hunting patrol to go on."

"Stormstrike!" she called to him, jumping up. But he only ignored her, padding out the entrance tunnel with the beautiful calico she-cat.

"Problems?"

Sparrowtail turned her head to see Owlwhisker smirking at her, flicking his tail calmly.

"None of your business." she growled.

"But it is my problem, dear." he jumped down from the small fallen tree trunk he was on and padded over to her. "I noticed you seem to have a thing with Stormstrike."

"We don't have anything now, now that Fernfoot is all over him." she hissed, staring at where the she-cat had been sitting earlier.

"Maybe. Is there any other toms?" she mewed quietly, sitting down and staring at her intently.

_Falconclaw._ She thought, shaking the idea from her head. Seeing how Owlwhisker wasn't here to do her any harm, she relaxed, and allowed herself to sit down, but from a distance. "No. There's no one else."

"That's sad." he mewed, grooming a paw, glancing at her occasionally. "Your such a beautiful she-cat. You would have wonderful kits, great warriors."

Her fur prickled with unease. What was he hinting at? "Oh...thank you, Owlwhisker."

He purred, and stood up, Sparrowtail instinctively did too, backing up a step. "Calm down." Owlwhisker said. "I came over to tell you that Redfeather said too come on a border patrol with me"

"Oh. I-I can't...I have too.." she glanced at the elder's den, knowing they would be grumpy if she didn't go to clean their nests today.

Owlwhisker followed her gaze and chuckled. "I see." he took a few steps closer. "I'll help you do that when we get back, what do you say?" he sat down his tail flicking lazily as he waited for her answer.

Sparrowtail sighed. She was stuck now, and any excuse she made she was sure her former mentor would be able to back up with an explanation. But she didn't want to go out alone with Owlwhisker, now with Stromstrike not there to protect her. She felt pain rush through again, at the thought of his maddened gaze as he left her and went to Fernfoot. "Fine." she mewed. He had been nice, and now she just wanted to get her mind off something other than Stormstrike.

Following him out of the camp she felt the scents and sounds of the forests hit her like a wave. Padding slowly down a slope that led to the gathering place, Sparrowtail padded quietly next to Owlwhisker. They hadn't said anything and she glanced at him once and a while, and once their gazes caught. She gasped and looked back down. This quietness was making her feel uneasy, and she was getting nervous.

They stopped every once and a while to place scent markers down, the scent of Shadowclan was overwhelming when they made their way to that part of the border line. Slowing down Sparrowtail noticed that Owlwhisker was right behind her, no longer at her side. Turning her head around to look at him she mewed. "Is something wrong?"

Owlwhisker purred. "You just so perfect." she gasped as he pressed his face to her core.

"No!" she mewed, her eyes wide with shock.

Owlwhisker padded towards her. "I told you I would get you again, Sparrowtail, and you were gullible enough to believe me sympathy act." he lunged towards her, she turned and ran, but felt his claws scrapping her side as his teeth found her tail and pulled her back.

"Why?" she mewled like a scared kit.

"I said before, Sparrowtail. You're best she-cat I've ever mated with, and I'm not just going to let you go until your mine!" he pulled on her tail again, and she felt herself slide toward him once more. She yowled for help, trying get away from his grasp, and gasped when she felt him plunge into her.

"No!" she called out, her yowls for help became muffle as he grunted, rocked back and forth on her, she tried to twist away, but he had his teeth in her scruff. His spines tearing at her inner walls. But soon her pain mounted to pleasure, and her yowls quieted.

"Don't....Owlwhisker" she managed to mew, before they both finished, leaving he traces of this ever happened on the forest floor. He purred, running his tail down her spine.

"That was wonderful, Sparrowtail." he mewed, cleaning her pelt and his up, while she sat there shivering when his tongue rasped over her pelt

Once he was done he huffed, cleaned his own pelt, then ambled away.

-x-

"I hope your happy, Stormstrike." growled Sparrowtail, standing in front of the tom with glaring eyes. After her 'border' patrol with Owlwhisker, she had sat there pitifully before she was able to clean herself up and pad back to camp calmly, where she had found Stormstrike napping in the available sun.

"What are you talking about, Sparrowtail?" he asked, puzzled.

"While you were off with Fernfoot...Owlwhisker came to talk to me...and he said I had to go on a border patrol...then he...he...he...did it again Stormstrike." her voice was high pitched now, and she closed her eyes, shaking at the thought.

Stormstrike jumped up and rubbed his cheek against Sparrowtail. "Oh, Sparrowtail I'm so sorry. I had no idea he was going to do that." he took a step back, looking at her. "I promise, I'm never going to let him hurt you again, Stormstrike. I made a mistake, but I'll protect you. I'll never leave you."

Sparrowtail leaned against him breathing in her familiar scent, comfort wafting through her.

D_estroy the cat that you are close too._

**Authors note: Here is Chapter Nine. I wrote pretty quickly after seeing a movie last night, so it's probably not my best. Hope you all enjoyed it though! Read and review, please.**


	11. Chapter 10: Battle is Coming

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for your great support. I just wanted to take the time to tell you a appreciate you all taking your time to read this FanFiction, without your reviewing this story would of probably died by now. So thank you everyone. **

**Also a special thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter: yuki-neechan and Irisheart8!**

Chapter 10: Battle is Coming

.._.__D__estroy the cat that you are close too._

No!_ Sparrowtail thought, as she ran through around an unfamiliar territory that scented strong of Shadowclan. _

_"You must!" a voice yelled back at her. "Others will suffer if you don't!"_

_The stars in the night sky disappeared, and the moon turned a deep blood-red. Birds flew from tree, their screeches filled Sparrowtail's head, their flapping wings send gusts of wind at her. Everything turned red from the moon's light. _

_"Leave me alone!" she cried out, crouching low to the ground. She jumped back as water started to flow down the hill, she cried out when rolled thickly o her, sticky at the touch. _Blood!_ She thought, and started run the other way._

_"You cannot hide from me!" a voice yowled, it's echo filling the forest. _

_Sparrowtail stopped, she _knew _that voice! That voice that was in her dreams that she thought of almost every moment of the day.._

_A silhouette appeared at the lake's edge, and Sparrowtail raced towards it, knowing who it was. Once she was almost there, the figured lunged at her, and they both went tumbling downhill into the lake. She gasped, feeling the lake's cold water against her fur. _

_"Falconclaw!" she screeched out his name as he held her under the lake's surface, her breath going away. He just stood there and laughed, his fur stained with other cat's blood._

Sparrowtail jumped up from her dream, her breath coming in quick gulps, she was shaking unstoppable as the words floated on wind past her...

_D__estroy the cat that you are close too...._

-x-

Slowly creeping forward, Sparrowtail slunk against the forest floor, keeping her tail low for balance, and soon she pounced, landing squarely on a water vole. Riverclan didn't find these very often, Leaf-bare was taking its toll now on Riverclan.

Glancing over at Thrushflight and Stormstrike. You could easily see their sleek coats were more ragged, and the faint outline of their ribs showed. The river had been going down, and now the prey that lived on in Riverclan was scurrying into their dens.

Padding over she dropped her only piece of prey. "Riverclan isn't going to make it if prey keeps being this low." she mewed.

Thrushflight looked over at her. "Nonsense, Starclan will make sure that every cat gets fed."

"Thanks, Thrushflight." Sparrowtail said, seeing he had managed to catch two tiny fish. Looking at Thrushflight she noticed how he would make a great deputy, always staying calm and in control, even when cats like her were getting worried. Maybe when Redfeather became leader, she would make him deputy. he deserved it.

Stormstrike padded out of the brush, a small shrew dangling from his jaws. When he saw the vole he purred. "Great job, that should feed Pinetail and her kits nicely."

Sparrowtail only shuffled her paws in embarrassment and picked up her prey, following the other two warriors back to camp.

When they reached the camp Sparrowtail could hear hisses and growls coming from inside. She could tell the other's heard it too, seeing how their ears twitched and they started to pad faster.

Bursting through the entrance a group of the clan cats were gathered beneath the highrock.

Putting her prey down Sparrowtail walked over to Hazelnose. "What's happening?" she asked the medicine cat.

"Bramblethorn, Mouseclaw, and Snakepaw found Windclan hunting in our territory." she whispered back.

"We have to attack!" called Hawktalon from the center of the group. Sparrowtail noticed how most of the toms were already bristling for a fight. "We can't just let them take our prey!"

Murmurs of agreement spread thought the clan, but Krestlestar silence them with a yowl. "We cannot attack unless we are sure they hunted our prey." he looked down. "Bramblethorn, tell me what happened."

The black tom stepped forward. "We were on a border patrol, when we found Darkclaw, their deputy, catching a pigeon on our territory. Windclan warriors Speckledpelt and Mistflower weren't far off. You could tell they were hunting too! So we attacked and chased them off our territory, Krestlestar."

"Back to their freezing moorlands." taunted Frostpaw, who was jumping around with her brother in the excitement.

"That's why we have to attack!" Mouseclaw yowled. "How aren't we sure they won't do it again?"

"I'm sure Windclan is in a worse state then we are. I understand why they would be forced to hunt here." Greymist mewed. Being a senior warrior, everyone paused to listen to her.

Redfeather dipped her head. "I agree with Greymist, I'm sure Bramblethorn and his patrol have given Windclan enough warning not to come back."

"But they took prey that could feed our kits!" Mouseclaw growled, and agreeing yowls rose up with him.

"Quiet!" Krestlestar growled, his tail flicking irritably. "I will not have my clan acting like kits. We won't attack Windclan unless they cross out territory again. From now on, Redfeather, we will have more border patrols." jumping down from the high rock he continued.

"Right now I will lead a patrol to go check out where Windclan was found. Bramblethorn, Rabbitfoot, Hawktalon, and Fernfoot please follow me." he mewed, motioning with his tail as the group of cats left the camp.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Sparrowtail mewed to Stormstrike. She watched Frostpaw and Snakepaw go run to Pinetail's kits to tell them what had happened.

"Windclan better stay of our territory, that's what I think." he dug his claws in the ground, and Sparrowtail placed a reassuring tail on his shoulder. He sighed.

"Let's not worry about this now, Krestlestar has it taken care of, and clan duties still must be done." Sparrowtail said, picking up her water vole to give to Pinetail. "Besides, it's my last day of cleaning out the elder's den."

"I'll help you." Stormstrike followed her to the nursery.

"Here is some prey, Pinetail." Sparrowtail pushed the vole towards here, and her four kits swarmed around it.

"Thank you Sparrowtail. It's the kits first day of trying prey." the queen purred, cutting out small bits for her kits to try, who excitingly ate up the bits of meat.

"Mm! I want more Pinetail!" mewled Spottedkit. Rushing towards the vole again, only to have his mother's ail blocking his path.

Mistkit climbed over Brackenkit, trying to eat his piece also.

Sparrowtail laughed, watching the happy kits. She remmebered when that was her, before Owlwhisker and Starclan and Falconclaw came along.

"Bleck!" cried Nightkit, rushing to her mother's belly. "Mother I like your milk better."

Pinetail purred. "It's fine, Nightkit, you'll get use to it."

"I have to get going, it's was nice being able to see your kits Pinetail." Sparrowtail mewed, waving with her tail good-bye was she padded over the elders den.

Stormstrike padded up beside her. "Pinetail's kits were sweet. You were nice to them."

Sparrowtail shrugged as they reached the outside of the elder's den. "I enjoy kits. They're the future of the clan as it is."

Stormstrike coughed, and Sparrowtail looked oddly at him, wondering where he was getting at.

Well," he started. "maybe...would you like kits of your own someday?"

Sparrowtail gapped at him, to flabbergasted to even talk. Finally she composed herself and said. "Let's just work on cleaning the elders den first." she mewed, quietly, turning away so she wouldn't have to see the hurt in his eyes. She was loyal to Falconclaw. But lately, she wasn't so sure. She was going to meet him later tonight, everything would explain itself then.

"Oh Sparrowtail I'm so happy you're here!" cried out Crowbeak, rushing to her faster than Sparrowtail had ever seen the she-cat walk. "There's something wrong with Nightowl, he's not moving!

"Get Hazelnose" she called to Stormstrike as she followed Crowbeak into the den.

"See!" cried out the elderly she-cat, nudging Nightowl with her nose, whose body was limp, his breaths coming in ragged, short gasps.

Hazelnose rushed into the den, her mouth filled with herbs. "You better get out Sparrowtail." she mewed, placing his paw on Nightowl's stomach. "I don't want it to crowded in here."

Walking outside Sparrowtail stood besides Stormstrike and waited, when Thrushflight padded up. "What is going on?" he mewed, staring at her with his deep, wise eyes.

Sparrowtail nodded her head in respect. "Something in wrong with Nightowl, he's not breathing right and might be sick."

"Let's hope he's okay." Thrushflight mewed. "I trust that Hazelnose can take care of him." he sat down next to them, awaiting Hazelnose's annoucement.

Just then Hazelnose padded out of the den. "Apparently Nightowl developed Greencough overnight, and his body couldn't fight it. I'm sorry, he's with Starclan now."

Sparrowtail hung her head, and watched as Hazelnose helped Crowbeak drag Nightowl's body into the middle of the clearing.

Redfeather rushed out of the warrior's den, landing beside Nightowl's body. "What's wrong with my Father?" she cried out, Hazelnose padded up to her, resting a sympathetic tail on her back.

Sparrowtail closed her eyes, she couldn't stand the look of fear in her deputy's eyes. She winced when she heard Redfeather's choked sob as she buried his face in her father's cold fur. All of this brought her back to the death of her mother.

She felt Stormstrike lick her ear, and she breathed in his comforting scent. "Let's get out of here, you don't need to see this." he mewed.

As they padded away from the camp Krestlestar and his patrol walked into camp. He stopped short, seeing Nightowl's body in the middle of camp, the tom's closest friends and family lying vigil by his side.

The leader looked at Stormstrike for an explanation. "Nightowl died of Greencough." the warrior explained.

"Dear Starclan." the leader said breathlessly, padding swiftly over to the clan.

"C'mon." Stormstrike sighed as they padded outside the camp once more.

-x-

Walking next to the river, Sparrowtail intently felt a feeling of relief wash over here. Here she could relax, not worrying about the clan or kits or Owlwhisker. Now that she was with Stormstrike alone she felt like she could let all of her worries go away, to just roll in the river's stream, feeling the softness of reeds and sweet grass under her pads. Sighing she stopped to sit on one the few trees roots that happened to be scattered throughout the territory.

"Feeling better?" Stormstrike mewed sitting next to her, licking between her ears softly, purring as he rested his tail around her body.

"Being outside camp where it's quiet always makes me feel better. She sighed. Looking around she noticed they were close to Shadowclan's territory, not noticing they had walked that far. She could smell Shadowclan's scent markers from here. _Falconclaw!_ She instantly thought, purring.

But Stormstrike had mistaken her purring, thinking was because of him. He purred with her, moving closer.

"Listen, Sparrowtail, I have to tell you something." he mewed licking her pelt.

"Yes?" she shivered, wondering as he moved closer, getting dangerously close to her tail line. _He wants to mate with me! But I love Falconclaw, despite what Starclan tells me he is._

_Are you sure?_ a voice asked her.

She glanced at between Stormstrike's hind legs, her eyes widening at what she saw, and she noticed him purring deeply, obliviously in the mating mood. _No, I'm not sure at all. _she thought now. She wanted Stormstrike, but her love for Falconclaw was still there.

"Will, will you be my.."

"Sparrowtail!" she heard a voice growl deeply. Shocked, she looked up to see Falconclaw racing across the Shadowclan border, right towards her and Stormstrike.


	12. Chapter 11: Choices

**Authors note: I have nothing better to do, so I am writing up the next chapter early. ^^ (Chapter ten isn't even up yet as I write this.) I would like to thank yuki-neechan, Shadowclan, Bloodhunter, Star, gingnitsune kokuryuu, Glimmyfrost7, Warriorsqueen, and Warriors4ever for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine. **

Chapter Eleven: Choices

"Falconclaw!" she called standing up straight when she saw him, despite his anger.

"You know him?!" hissed Stormstrike. He was crouched down, his earlier mood gone. He was ready for a fight.

"Um...oh...a little." she whispered, still watching Falconclaw.

"What are you doing!" yelled Falconclaw, slowing to a stop a few tail-lengths away. "Is this what you do? Go off with other toms like this? I have never betrayed you, even once, but here you go about to mate...with that thing!"

"I care about Sparrowtail." the grey warrior growled. He turned his head to her. "What is he talking about, Sparrowtail?"

Falconclaw hissed at Stormstrike's words, but also turned to the she-cat. "Yes, explain to me why you think it's okay to go mating with other toms!"

"I...I don't know! I didn't want to mate with him..then I did. Falconclaw please forgive me. I'm so confused right now." she whispered, her eyes moving frighteningly between the two toms.

"How can I ever forgive you?" the Shadowclan warrior spat "You betrayed me!" the last bit came out a loud scream, and her dream came back rushing back to her, how he had laughed, blood splattering on his paws and running down the hill...

"Sparrowtail? Is this true? Did you break the warrior code?" gasped Stormstrike, hurt clouded his eyes, also anger flickered. She could understand why.

"Stormstrike, you know I love you, you've always been there for me. I-I can count on you. Please, just let me explain."

"You've explained enough, Sparrowtail." Falconclaw hissed, his claws were un-sheathed, his fur bristling as a low ground erupted from his throat. "But now you can pay for what you've done!"

He lunged at her before she could react, his body quickly pushing hers to the ground as his claws dug into her fur. She yowled in pain, hissing and trying to shake her off. She felt his claws tearing out her fur, as his jaw closed around her throat.

"No!" she heard someone yell, and then Falconclaw's weight was off of her own. Looking up she saw Stormstrike battling Falconclaw down the hill's slope. She had never noticed how good a fighter Stormstrike was. He moved quickly, making a move then jumped back before Falconclaw would strike.

But Falconclaw was big, and tough. His moves were unfamiliar with Riverclan, and he was taking advantage of that. She winced, seeing Falconclaw jump onto Stormstrike's back, biting into his neck. Stromstrike yowled, reading up and falling backward, crushing Falconclaw below him. Falconclaw growled, whirling up as he turned to batter Stormstrike's face with his paw.

"No!" Sparrowtail mewed, when she saw Falconclaw's claws connect with Stormstrike's throat and the grey tom fell down. She raced down to where they were fighting, where Falconclaw was standing above Stormstrike, about to deliver the final blow. "Stormstrike no! Falconclaw please don't do it."

But Stromstrike quickly lashed out with his legs, sending Falconclaw off unbalance and rolling a few tail lengths before going over Shadowclan's border into a bramble bush. Sparrowtail stopped, wary of what was going to happen.

But Falconclaw didn't fight back. He turned to Sparrowtail, blood was running down from his scratches and wounds, and from his ear blood trickled down over his face. "This isn't over, Sparrowtail. I will get revenge on you!"

With that he ran back into his territory, getting lost in the thick trees.

"Stormstrike!" she called, running down to him, seeing the bad scratch that was flowing freely from his throat, and one on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, you're hurt, we-"

"How could you?" he asked, interrupting her, shaking his head in disbelief. "Don't talk to me." With that he turned and limped back to camp, leaving Sparrowtail alone.

-x-

" Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the High rock for a clan meeting. " Krestlestar mewed, as the clan gathered below him. "Greymist, please step forward.

"Greymist, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders, despite the fact you have an apprentice?"

Greymist nodded. "It is, I feel like I have done my best, but another warrior can train Snakepaw to his full abilities."

"Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us, I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest." He jumped down, to lay his tail in respect on Greymist's shoulder. As Greymist went over to join Crowbeak in the elder's den.

"Next, Snakepaw, please step forward."

Sparrowtail watched as her younger brother stepped forward, looking at his mentor warily, then up at his leader, awaiting his new mentor.

"Thrushflight, you are ready for an another apprentice, you will be Snakepaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your determination and wisdom to Snakepaw, and finish teaching him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of Riverclan."

Purring, Sparrowtail watched as her brother went to touch noses with his new mentor. During the hard leaf-bare, having ceremonies such as these was something great to celebrate. Sparrowtail's father, Hawktalon, went up to congratulate his son, obviously thinking Thrushflight was a better mentor to Snakepaw than Greymist. Sparrowtail scoffed. She hadn't talked to her father in many moons, expect for the occasional border patrol or trip to gatherings they got.

Speaking of not talking, Sparrowtail glanced over to where Stromstrike was sitting with an expression of Bravado.

She wished he would talk to her. It was had been half a moon sense he had fought with Falconclaw. And still not one word from the tom. She let out a small hiss when Fernfoot went up to him with a piece of prey, and they started talking.

_That should be me,_ she thought At least Fernfoot hadn't tried to become mates with Stormstrike yet.

Sighing she hoped she could go to the gathering tonight, she needed something to get off her mind.

Starclan was watching over her today.

"Sparrowtail, Frostpaw, Littlestep, Bramblethorn, Fernfoot, and Rabbitfoot, you're going to the Gathering tonight, go to Hazelnose to get a few simple traveling herbs." Krestlestar mewed lastly before jumping off the High rock and proceeding to his den.

"I don't understand why we need traveling herbs, were just going down to the island! It's not that far." Frostpaw complained, padding next to Littlestep.

Littlestep only chuckled. "It's longer than you think when you're tired and want to go back to your soft nest."

Sparrowtail scoffed, when did Littlestep start being so nice? She could see kits in her little sister's future.

Quickly eating up her herbs she following the group out of the camp, taking a glance behind her to watch Stromstrike padding to his nest. Sighing, she stayed in back, bringing up the ear, and barely noticed when they had made it to the Gathering island. Climbing on the slippery tree trunk that connect the two pieces of land, she landed down softly on the other side, seeing they were the first clan there.

Soon Thunderclan was there, then Windclan, which a few of the her clan's fur bristled at, and then Shadowclan walked in.

Of course. Sparrowtail thought, seeing Falconclaw walk into the group of cats, a white and silver she-cat at his side who she recognized as Gorsefur. Someone gets over things fast. she also added, turned around to see the Thunderclan leader, Brightstar, start the meeting.

"All is well in Thunderclan, we have a new apprentice, Harepaw and prey is running well for this Leaf-bare."

Thunderclan chanted to a small brown and white tom who looked down at his paws.

Krestlestar took this chances to make his announcements. "Riverclan is doing fine with prey, but have lost a dear elder, Nightowl, who now watches us from Starclan."

Windclan leader, Heatherstar stepped forward, "Windclan prey is running smoothly too."

"Ha!" yelled out Rabbitfoot, "Why did you take our prey?" she challenged.

"Ya!" agreed Littlestep, along with Frostpaw and the rest of the Riverclan group.

"Windclan would never take your stinky prey!" a small apprentice called out. Sparrowtail didn't her name, but she felt her fur bristle at the she-cat's comment, so did everyone else's.

"Windclan didn't take anyone's prey." Heatherstar mewed, her voice was loud, but even from down here she could see fear in the leader's eyes. "We respect the warrior code."

"Then why did we find your deputy hunt a pigeon near our lake!?" Littlestep yowled. Even Sparrowtail mewed her agreement, growls were erupting from both clans.

"Stop! Starclan is covering the Silverpelt." Spiderstar, Shadowclan leader, mewed, stepping forward. "Leave your battles for tomorrow."

Both leaders nodded. Spiderstar continued. "We have great news, a new litter is being awaited in Shadowclan. Thanks to Gorsefur and Falconclaw." mews of congrats filled the gathering, but Sparrowtail only swiveled her head to see that Spiderstar's words were true. Gorsefur's belly was round, looking like kits would be here there in a moon.

She could only sit there staring before Brightstar called the meeting to the end, and the four clans left back to their territories.


	13. Chapter 12: Good Bickering

**Authors note: Thank you Irisheart8, Cedarheart, Wildstar, good old Anonymous, Bloodhunter, and Shadow wing (Your enthusiasm made me laugh, I appreciate it!) for reviewing! Here's chapter twelve, only two or three chapters after this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

Chapter Twelve: In the middle of the Night

"I say, if Rabbit foot gets any closer to Bramblethorn we'll be having another round of kits coming." mewed Littlestep to Snakepaw, snickering like apprentices.

Sparrowtail huffed, getting up and walking towards the dwindling fresh-kill pile. Picking up one of the smaller silver fish, she slowly ate her meal. Flicking her tail she heard a loud laugh coming from the edge of camp. Looking up, she saw that Littlestep had been right, Rabbitfoot was practically sitting on Bramblethorn. But the black furred tom didn't seem to be complaining.

"Sparrowtail, you need to go on a border patrol with Littlestep, Snakepaw, and Fernfoot." Redfeather mewed, padding up to her with Fernfoot behind her.

Sparrowtail got up and shook her ruffled fur back into place. "Yes, Redfeather." she mewed with the dip of her head before going over to the conversing toms.

"We have to go on a border patrol." Sparrowtail mewed, interrupting Littlestep who had been talking.

Littlestep sighed and got up. "C'mon Snakepaw, you heard the grumpy she-cat." Littlestep teased.

"I am not grumpy." Sparrowtail snapped, her fur bristling like pine needles as they walked out of camp.

"Oh yeah, then why did you suddenly start acting like an elder when Stormstrike stopped talking you? I say you're jealous he might get it on with Fernfoot!" Littlestep taunted.

"Both of you stop it!" hissed Fernfoot. "Me and Stormstrike aren't like that anymore."

"Anymore?" piped up Snakepaw, who had been watching the kit-like fight with a quiet interest.

"Yes, we might of been acting like mates before Sparrowtail made him ignore everyone in the camp."

Littlestep started laughing and Sparrowtail only hissed at him. She looked away they couldn't see the hurt in her eyes. _You made this choice, Sparrowtail. This is your future now. Starclan can't help you._

"Everyone quiet, we're getting near Windclan border, and I can smell the cats from here already." Fernfoot mewed, crouching down behind a bush and slinking forward. Sparrowtail paused to smell the air before copying the she-cat and quickly sliding forward across the forest floor.

As they padded forward Littlestep mewed "Here comes two cats of Windclan! And they are one our territory!"

"Quick, get ready to attack!" Fernfoot mewed, Sparrowtail tensed, waiting for the she-cat's call. As she watched she saw Harepaw carrying a fish back into Windclan territory in his mouth to Darkclaw, where a water vole sat at the tom's feet. Sparrowtail growled, that was food her clan needed!

But instead of attacking, Littlestep padded out of the bushes, ignoring Fernfoot's hiss to stay put.

"Do you hunt our prey, Darkclaw?" he mewed.

Darkclaw looked up quickly ready to run but Littlestep flicking his tail in a means of asking him to stay.

Harepaw hissed, the little tom's fur was bristling. "We do hunt!"

"Do you hunt on our territory, though?" Littlestep persisted, still walking forward.

Harepaw looked to his mentor, not sure what to say. Darkclaw stepped forward, closer to Littlestep, and soon Sparrowtail understood what Littlestep was getting at. Darkclaw and Harepaw were getting farther away from the prey.

Without asking, Sparrowtail slowly started to creep out the bushes, far out of the two cat's sight and towards the prey that was rightfully theirs.

"No, Littlestep, we do not hunt on your territory, but we do hunt on Windclan's." Darkclaw finally mewed.

"Are you asking for a fight?" Littlestep growled, knowing that the deputy was lying.

"No." hissed Darkclaw.

As Sparrowtail crept around the cats, she sucked in a deep breath as she snapped a small twig.

Darkclaw and Harepaw turned their heads towards her, growling. As Darkclaw charged towards her, Fernfoot's voice penetrated the air. "Riverclan, attack!" her and Snakepaw shot out of the bushes, Fernfoot barreling right into Darkclaw.

"Quick, Snakepaw take the prey and get Krestlestar!" Sparrowtail yowled, going and attacking Harepaw, who fell to the ground with a squeal.

Seeing a flash of her brother's fur fly past her, Sparrowtail raked her paw across Harepaw's shoulder.

The inexperienced apprentice hissed as he kicked his hind legs out, throwing Sparrowtail off balance.

"Mangy apprentice!" growled Sparrowtail as she lunged at him, both of them tumbling into the tall reeds on Riverclan territory. When she got up she turned to face her opponent, only to see his tail go flying back into Windclan territory.

Turning her head towards Darkclaw she, Littlestep, and Fernfoot circled him. The Windclan deputy crouched down in ear, his eyes wide. "You haven't seen the last of WIndclan. We'll do anything we can to take feed our clan, even if it means taking Riverclan territory!" With that the deputy turned tail and ran off.

-x-

"We got them!" Snakepaw paw cried in victory, racing to Littlestep's side. Though Littlestep was Frostpaw's mentor, Sparrowtail noticed how the two toms had become friends over the past moon.

"Yeah we did! Wait until Krestlestar find out." Littlestep mewed, his eyes wild with excitement.

Sparrowtail only laughed,, the stolen prey was dangling from her jaws. On her way back to camp they managed to get a small pigeon near the edge of the horse-place.

Once home, Sparrowtail watched as Littlestep and Fernfoot went off to tell the leader what happened. Placing the prey down, she saw Snakepaw already chatting away to Pinetail's kits, who were made apprentices a few sun rises ago and where now called Brackenpaw, Mistpaw, Spottedpaw, and Nightpaw.

Just then Stormstrike padded up to the group of apprentices, picking his apprentice Nightpaw out of them. Sparrowtail wanted to cry out "I'm sorry Stormstrike!" to him, like she always did. But once again she held back her call, knowing it would be ignored.

Watching them go away, Sparrowtail looked around camp, ideas forming in her mind. As she walked out of camp she quickly made sure she was downhill, and started to silently follow Stormstrike's and Nightpaw's scent.

Following them past the river they went into the training grounds for Riverclan cats.

Quickly stopping Sparrowtail ducked behind a patch of reeds, peering through their long poles she watched the two cats. She had to stay quiet, she knew if she was caught Stormstrike would probably never to talk to for spying. Settling down she waited.

"Okay, now, were are going to work on a few simple battle moves." Stormstrike said. "If a cat is charging at you, just hold out your paw to trip them." he mewed, showing her the move before rushing at Nightpaw.

Nightpaw yowled and successfully tripped Stormstrike off balance. "Great job!" he purred.

Sparrowtail started wondering if this was a bad idea, watching the battle process go until, until the sun started to dip below the mountains.

When she was about to go Nightpaw mewed. "Stormstrike? I need to talk to you."

Stormstrike chuckled and padded towards the she-cat. "Okay, Nightpaw. Talk, I'm here to listen to you."

"It's...kind of hard to say..I'm not sure how to start."

Stormstrike looked down at Nightpaw. "Start from the beginning." he mewed.

"Why aren't you talking to Sparrowtail? Last time you guys were talking you both seemed so happy then it was like your were strangers." Nightpaw finally breathed out in one breath.

"Well...Sparrowtail just didn't seem to be interested in me." Stormstrike mewed after a long pause. "She had other things on her mind than a Riverclan mate and her clan."

"Will you ever talk to her again?"

"I'm not sure."

"You should."

"Why."

"Because, I can tell you still love her. And for whatever reason she hurt you, I'm sure she didn't mean to and she deserves another chance."

Stormstrike glanced down at Nightpaw. "You're only an apprentice, Nightpaw. How do you know all this?"

Nightpaw only shrugged, flicking her tail calmly like she hadn't said anything important. "If you look hard enough, you'll notice these things." with that, she turned and left her mentor sitting in the training hollow.

As Stormstrike got up to leave, Sparrowtail couldn't hold herself there any longer, she busted out of the tall reeds. "Stormstrike!"

"Sparrowtail?" he mewed, looking at the reeds then at her, narrowing his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I heard what Nightpaw said." Sparrowtail said, hoping it would calm his down. "And what she was true. I never meant to hurt you, Stormstrike. I would take it all back if I could! And in the time we've been apart, I have noticed that it was you I loved, not the Falconclaw. I pray to Starclan that you would just please forgive me!"

Stormstrike blinked then sat down, sadness in his eyes. "Why did you do it?" he finally mewed.

Sparrowtail sighed, telling him about how Starclan made no future for her, how Falconclaw made her forget about that, and how Starclan had finally sent her the message saying Falconclaw was dangerous "I didn't know what to do..." she finally ended, looking up at Stormstrike.

"I didn't know about Starclan, Sparrowtail. I wish you would have told me, we could've gotten through it and avoided all this." he wrapped his tail around her, and Sparrowtail leaned against him, feeling his fur brush against hers.

"I know that now, and I have learned from my mistakes." she whispered solemnly.

He sighed. "I guess it was wrong for me to be so angry about you. Tell you what, how about we go slow. Friends, okay?" he mewed, looking at her with a promising eye.

Sparrowtail felt herself purring. "Yes, I would like that." she purred.

Stormstrike laughed. "Good, now, hurry, we have some furry Windclan behind to kick."

_**PLEASE READ:**_** Okay, I am reading ****Romeo and Juliet**** in class this year, and in my excitement, I have dedicated the first scene of this chapter (Where Littlestep and Darkclaw are talking) and re-wrote it to a scene in the book. If you can tell me which part of ****Romeo and Juliet**** this is from, you win a Tigerstar plushie!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Romeo and Juliet, nor do I own warriors or the character Tigerstar. **


	14. Chapter 13: Allies

**Authors Note: Thank you Rammba, Cedarheart, Shadowwing, yuki-neechan, and Nightflame-or-Rainclan for reviewing! a Also award Rammba and Nightflame-of-Rainclan with a Tigerstar plushie!**

**Note: I'm telling you now, this is a short chapter and kind of boring, but the first part is essential to the next few chapters. **

Chapter Thirteen: Allies

"Krestlestar, we have news." mewed Owlwhisker as he came padding up towards the leader, with Mistpaw at his side. He said they were going on a border patrol, but Sparrowtail hated think about what was really going on. Biting into her fish Sparrowtail watched.

"What is it, Owlwhisker?" he mewed. Redfeather padded up beside him.

"We were by the Shadowclan border-" Sparrowtail winced, the clearing was over there. "-and we saw a Shadowclan patrol coming over out border markings. I think they need to talk to you."

"How do we know they aren't going to attack?" asked Littlestep, coming forward. As odd as it, Littlestep had become one of the more respected warrior in the clan.

Owlwhisker shook his head. "No, they were too small to attack us."

Krestlestar nodded his head. Turning to Redfeather "Get a patrol going, I want you go catch up with the Shadowclan patrol and led them here, don't let them out of your sight." Then to Littlestep, "Tell the rest of the warriors that Shadowclan is coming, and to set up posts around the camp."

Both cats nodded and padded away. Stormstrike padded up her. "Hey I saw Redfeather leading a patrol out of camp, they seemed in a hurry, what's happening?"

"Shadowclan is coming, but we aren't sure why. It seems to have worried a few cat in the clan."

Stormstrike nodded, "Well, I guess we'll find out." he flicked his tail towards the camp entrance.

Turning her head, Sparrowtail saw Redfeather and her patrol leading a group of four Shadowclan cats into the camp clearing.

"What are they doing here?" hissed Snakepaw.

Frostpaw walked up beside her brother. "Let's shred them!" Littlestep gave his apprentice a side-ways glance and Frostpaw backed away.

The leader, Spiderstar, stood in front with Eaglewing, Volefeet, and much to Sparrowtail's horror, Falconclaw. Thoughts about Gorsetail's kits rushed into her head. She wondered what they would like...thinking they could of been her kits instead.

Spiderstar stepped forward. "We have news from Windclan." he mewed.

Krestelstar turned his head to the side. "What? Windclan has nothing to do with you."

Spiderstar laughed. "But it does, we have come to tell you Windclan has told us of your predicament, and that we will siding with them. it is not far you get food from the river and land, while we are stuck with only we know how to catch."

"You can't do this." Stormstrike growled next to Sparrowtail. She placed a tail on his shoulder and looked over at Shadowclan.

Sparrowtail's eyes widened in shock, seeing Falconclaw glaring at her, his fur bristling. She looked over at her tail on Stormstrike's shoulder and quickly took it off. Falconclaw's lat words still rang in her ears; _"This isn't over, Sparrowtail. I will get revenge on you!"_

"We can, and we have. When Windclan attacks, we will be there right beside them. Riverclan will fall." Spiderstar mewed to Krestlestar, before turning around and leading his clan out of the camp.

"Shouldn't we go chase them, Krestlestar?" Littlestep growled, yowls of agreement rose with him.

The leader shook his head. "No, let them leave. We must prepare for a battle." he whispered, he seemed almost in shock by the news. He seemed to shake if off though, for her turned to Redfeather and started giving orders.

"Shadowclan can't do this, they have never liked Windclan and now they are suddenly together, wanting to take us down?!" Stormstrike growled. Sparrowtail glanced worriedly at him, her mind still swimming in Falconclaw-land.

"Sparrowtail, hello!"

Looking into Stormstrike's eyes she blinked. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"It's Falconclaw, isn't it?"

Sparrowtail inwardly cursed herself, sometimes she swore Stormstrike was reading her mind.

"Yes."

"Why does he bother you so much? I understand you too..had something..but he can't keep you down from being loyal to your clan."

"But he does. It's just..the things he said, worry me."

"Sparrowtail, listen to me." he turned to her. "He is a piece of crow-food for what he did to you, okay? Forget about him."

Stormstrike stalked off. Sparrowtail sigh, turning tail and walked off. She could tell she upset Stormstrike, but it was harder to forget Falconclaw than he made it sound.

-x-

"Snakepaw, please come back!" yelled Nightpaw, racing after Sparrowtail's brother.

Sparrowtail looked at Nightpaw's distressed face and stood up, walking up to the apprentice. "I'll go talk to him and see what's wrong, okay?"

Nightpaw, sniffling, nodded and padded toward her den. Sparrowtail had never been part of her younger sibling's lives before, seeing how they caused the death of her mother, she figured she might as well start now.

-x-

"Snakepaw?" Sparrowtail mewed, walking through the tell river reeds for her brother, finding his scent, she trailed it over near the horseplace. Seeing his tail weaving through the reeds, Sparrowtail paced faster, soon catching up to him.

"Snakepaw?"

"What! Oh, Sparrowtail..hi." Snakepaw mewed, looking away.

"I saw you and Nightpaw, want to talk about it?"

He started are, and blinked. "What?"

She didn't anything, only nodded, waiting.

The apprentice sighed, wrapping his tail around his paws- something Sparrowtail's and his mother did. "I was coming back from a hunting test, to be a warrior. Frostpaw had taken it too. And, she caught more prey than I did. A lot more..I've never been good at hunting.." he shuffled his feet. Sparrowtail figured this was probably awkward to him. It was just as unfamiliar to her too.

"And?" she prodded.

"Well...I walked into the apprentices den, and I heard Nightpaw and Brackenpaw talking to Frostpaw. Brackenpaw was making fun of me, saying I couldn't never become a warrior because I couldn't hunt, and Nightpaw s-she said 'Yeah, he'll probably be a apprentice when we're all elders.' and they all laughed with her."

For an odd reason, he felt like tearing out Nightpaw's throat out, but she remember joking around with Stormstrike about Littlestep.

Snakepaw looked up at her. "I'll become a warrior, won't I?"

Sparrowtail smiled, "Of course you will, Snakepaw. Everyone cat has something they aren't perfect at. I don't think Nightpaw meant it, you might want to hear her side of the story before you get mad. "

Snakepaw purred. "Thank you, Sparrowtail"!


	15. Chapter 14: Surprise

**Authors note: Because last chapter was so short, I'm putting this up earlier than normal! Woo. Thank you Shadowwing and Awyn for reviewing. I have finally decided only two more chapters left! And an Epilogue if I feel up to it. *tear* **

Chapter Fourteen: Surprise!

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"Will Shadowclan and Windclan take over?"

"Where is Thunderclan in all this?"

"Do you think that Krestlestar will let us fight?"

Sparrowtail sighed, these were the same questions that rang through the camp every day for the past two sunrises. Even the apprentices and been some-what behaving, for them at least. Krestlestar had provided no answers, only making them re-enforce the camp with thorns and thick reed stalks.

Which is what Sparrowtail happened to be doing right now. Threading a thorn branch it through the tight reeds that lined the river that went around the camp, she tugged tight. Once satisfied she moved on to another part of the camp. It was almost done, seeing how cats had been working nonstop. They were tired, but to restless to sleep. Anxious, but to scared to do anything. They all depended on Redfeather and Krestlestar to get through this. Is this what her clan had come too?

Stopping, she purred. The scent of Stormstrike wafted towards her as she turned to see him walking with Nightpaw, prey in their mouths. He said they were friends, though now Sparrowtail yearned for it to become more.

Turning back to her work she felt teeth grab her tail and yank her backwards. She gasped and then turned, expecting to see Stormstrike, but there was Owlwhisker. She stood stock still. The senior warrior had not bugged her in a long time, and now here he was!

"Yes?" she mewed, turning back around. Maybe he would go away...

"I was wondering, would you enjoy going for a walk with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you." Sparrowtail snarled.

"How about a border patrol then?"

"No."

"Oh please, Sparrowtail, I would enjoy it if you did. We don't have to be alone. Mistpaw could come too."

Sparrowtail winced. "You leave me, and Mistpaw, alone. You don't need to be corrupting her and ruining her chance at being a normal apprentice. "

"How you would know she doesn't enjoy it if you-"

"Owlwhisker!" a deep voice called form across the camp.

Sparrowtail turned, to see her father walking towards her and Owlwhisker. A wave of gratitude washed over her.

Owlwhisker hissed under his breath, then perked up. "Yes, Hawktalon?" he mewed, all hints of what he wanted gone from his voice.

"I need you to come gather more reeds for the camp. Go get Mouseclaw and we can leave." he mewed.

Owlwhisker nodded. "Yes, Hawktalon."

My father turned to me and nodded, a slight smile at his face. "Have a good day, Sparrowtail." he mewed, before walking off.

"You too." she said. Sparrowtail watched her dad go. She wasn't sure what happened but maybe her father knew about, and just saved her, from Owlwhisker.

-x-

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below for a clan meeting!" called out Krestlestar from his perch on the High rock. The clan swarmed across the camp to look up to what their leader has to say.

"I'm sure you all know about what happened between Shadowclan and Windclan. They plan to attack us, the take our prey in these hard times. But I have decided that Riverclan will not show weakness. We will not let them just walk in and take our camp! When Windclan and Shadowclan attack, we will be ready." he paused. "Riverclan will fight back!"

Yowls of agreement and hollers filled the camp air as cats celebrated.

Stormstrike raced over to her. He licked her cheek in greeting and purred. Not the way friends greeted each other, but Sparrowtail wasn't going to say anything.

"This is great!" Stormstrike mewed. "Now we can show those clans who's top clan around here."

Sparrowtail nodded. "I know, it seems every cat is glad about Krestlestar's decision.

"Stormstrike!"

Both cats turned to see Redfeather coming towards them. "Krestlestar wants ever mentor with their apprentice." she mewed, flicking her fluffy ginger tail. "He is going to have a review over the battle skills and show some knew one they could use to defend themselves."

"I'm on it Redfeather." he mewed with a dip of his head. Turning to Sparrowtail he waved his tail good-bye and walked off.

Redfeather gave her a nod before running off also. Looking towards the entrance she saw Stormstrike sweeping out of the camp with Nightpaw at his heels. Mistpaw with her mentor was right them.

Mistpaw. Thought Sparrowtail, and she thought about Owlwhisker's words rang in her ears. Was Owlwhisker doing the same thing with Mistpaw as he had done to her. From here you couldn't tell, and Sparrowtail wasn't going to go around asking her. She would just have to keep her eye on the apprentice.

Walking towards her den she figured she should take a quick nap before having to attend back to her warrior duties. Seeing the nest she always slept in, she purred. It had never looked to comfortable to her in her life.

Curling into a comfortable ball, Sparrowtail was quickly asleep, her head resting on her paws. Soon her breath slowed down as she wavered into a sleep....

_...She was in camp, but she was alone once more. But a pile of prey was right there. Suddenly, her stomach growled. Walking over she sat down, and picked a fish as thick as her nose. Purring she ate, then suddenly noticed the Stormstrike was walking towards her. It was just them two in the camp._

_ "Sparrowtail." he mewed, nuzzling her cheek once he reached her._

_ "Stormstrike." she purred, wrapping her tail with his._

_ "I wanted to say..I lied. I don't want to be friends." he mewed._

_ Sparrowtail backed up. "W-what?" she whimpered. Her and Stormstrike not friends?_

_ "No, I want to be more. Be my mate, Sparrowtail. We can litters of great warrior kits, and we will live as elders and die and go to Starclan together."_

_ Sparrowtail let out a cry of joy, as she went up to Stormstrike. "Oh, I will be your mate!" she told him, purring up next to him. She looked up to Stormstrike, who mewed, "I have wanted to mate with you sense I had feelings for you, Sparrowtail. Please.." Sparrowtail nodded, and soon his fur was covering her as they rode together in pleasure. _

_ Opening her eyes Sparrowtail saw that Owlwhisker was now in the camp, watching them. He laughed, though it was obvious watching this scenario turned him on greatly. _

_ Just then Mistpaw walked in, and saw Owlwhisker. He laughed and jumped towards her small body. She screamed and ran away, but her landed on her back and plunged into her. "NO!" Sparrowtail called out, but she could not do anything with Stormstrike on top of her. _

_ Falconclaw walked into the camp, his Shadowclan scent covering everything else. Gorsefur was standing a bit farther away from him, a bundle of kits circling around her feet. _

_ His cackle wafted through the camp as he walked towards her, his claws unsheathed. By the time he was over, Stormstrike, Gorsetail, and every other cat disappeared. It was just her and Falconclaw._

_ "You had your chance, Sparrowtail. Now you get to pay." his claws raked across her throat and she fell, blood pooling around her. She gasped._

_ "Starclan help me!" she yelled. .._

_ ..._Jolting awake Sparrowtail gasped for breath. She had never had a dream..so weird. Was it just a dream? Or was Starclan trying to tell her something?

_Yeah, because they care so much.. _she thought, remember she had no future due to Starclan.

Shaking the weird dream off, Sparrowtail walked back outside the warriors den, looking around to see what the clan happened to be doing.

Rabbitfoot walked out of the warriors den, her belly slightly bulging with Thrushflight's kits. Of course no one was surprised. You could hear them halfway through the lake when they felt a bit excited.

Just as the queen was walking up to her to say something cats raked their way through the entrance den.

"Windclan and Shadowclan, ATTACK!"

**Authors note: Dun dun dun! ;) Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter is my favorite, please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors is not mine. **


	16. Chapter 15: Future

**Authors note: No reviews lately ): so there is no one to thank. *sigh* This is the last actual chapter of Unknown Future. There will be an Epilogue, but how it ends depends on my reviewers! If you want a sequel, tell me please!! If no one says anything, I'll just end Sparrowtail's journey here. D:**

**So here you go! Enjoy. (:**

Chapter 15: The Future

Sparrowtail lunged at the nearest cat to here. The fluffy ginger she-cat smelled horrible of Windclan, and her long legs proved the fact.

"Get out of our clan!" Sparrowtail yowled, raking her claws across the she-cat should, drawing a few of the first drops of blood. As the re-enforced border of their camps broke down, more cats came tumbling in. _Dear Starclan, are all of Windclan and Shadowclan here?!_ though Sparrowtail. Cats were yowling around her as the Windclan she-cat pounced on her back, and bit onto her ear.

Sparrowtail yowled, pain sweeping through her as she jumped back into the thorn barrier, slapping the she-cat against it. The cat dropped down and hissed. "Mangy Riverclan!" she growled, running at her with amazing speed, barreling into Sparrowtail. Sparrowtail gasped for breath as she felt herself fall to the floor with a THUD.

"You will lose!" Sparrowtail snarled, before kicking at the she-cat with her hind legs, sending her sprawling off. Standing up quickly Sparrowtail surveyed the camp. Cats everywhere were yowling, and a few were guarding the nursery and elders den.

She thought she saw Stormstrike in the crowd, but didn't wait up to see, for a large tabby tom was slowly creeping up towards Fernfoot, who was locked in battle with a tom she recognized as Darkclaw.

"Fernfoot, no!" she cried out, making her way through fighting cats to her clanmate. Without hesitation Sparrowtail jumped over Fernfoot and onto the tabby tom, landing awkwardly on her shoulder. She bit down into his scruff, and held on with her claws. The tom let out a hiss of frustration before swiping.

-x-

_I will find her!_ the sandy colored tom though as he fought against a russet colored she-cat. he figured her the deputy, for she had started barking out orders to the clan as soon as they raced in. Even if he had to fight every single cat before he found Sparrowtail.

_She had left me._ he though, dodging a swipe by the deputy. _She cheated on me_. he raked his claws across the she-cat's eye, making her cry out in pain_. Gorsetail's kits could've been hers._ he leapt back as Redfeather pounced towards him. _But she made her mistake. Now she and her mate would pay._

A white and brown tom barreled into his side and he snarled, his fur bristling as he dug his claws into his attacker. They both uncurled from each other, and stood up to face their attacker.

"Mouse-dung!" Falconclaw spat out. How many cats did he have to fight to get to Sparrowtail? Impatient with the whole thing, he crashed himself into the Riverclan tom, landing on top of him, quickly placing his claws at the tom's throat.

-x-

Owlwhisker gasped for air, feeling the tom pressing down on him harder. The scent of Shadowclan drifted over him, as the sandy colored tom hissed in his face- "Where's Sparrowtail?!"

Owlwhisker's mind drifted back to the days when he had her as an apprentice. Oh, the memories of the clearing. How wonderful she was, even though she was reluctant. he never meant to use her, he figured she would like it. He just wanted...somehow...to feel good and-

"Tell me where Sparrowtail is I won't kill you!" the tom spat again. the claws dig into Owlwhisker's skin, he could feel droplets blood seeping through into the fresh air.

"Sparrowtail..." he paused, this tom didn't deserve to know where Sparrowtail is. Owlwhisker made his body go limp, and the pressure eased off his throat. "My mate is nowhere to be found." he finally mewed, figuring this would angry the tom and give him a chance to escape.

His plan backfired.

-x-

Sparrowtail tumbled with the tabby tom, her mind racing as she fought with him, she was dangerously close to the edge of camp, where the thorn were now broken down. Once-in-a-while a few cats from the enemy clans would go racing off, blood trailing after them. Yowls of pain could still be heard from the depths of the fight, and a few times victory cries were made.

But it all blended into one loud roar to Sparrowtail, as the tom knocked her hind legs out of balance as she staggered to the ground once more.

"Backing down yet?" the tom called to her. Sparrowtail gulped in air, exhaustion grabbing for her. She just wanted to go. But her clan is was still fighting so could she.

"No." she whispered, standing back up and going towards the tom again, her claws raking against his face.

The Windclan tom hissed at her, and dove under her feet once more, and her shoulder hit the ground. She looked up and the tom smirked at her, his tail lashing as h smirked, knowing he would win this fight.

_Sparrowtail..you can't give up now, you must fight! Your clan needs you!_ a voice sounded in her head.

_Addertail...Mom!_ though Sparrowtail. _Oh mother you're here!_

_Yes I am, and right now you need to get back up, now Sparrowtail!_

Sparrowtail looked up to the bright sky, knowing her mother was protecting her. With a last heave she sprang up, facing her attacker once more.

-x-

Fury rushed through Falconclaw. "You're her mate? You're not even the same tom!" he growled to the warrior who lay beneath him. He could just tear out the tom's throat right now, but it would be losing valuable information.

He leaned down towards the tom. "Listen here, I don't care who Sparrowtail has mated with, but I do know I have a few things to settle with her. So, you tell me where she is now, you piece of crow-food!"

By now the tom was shaking under him, his eyes wide as if he just understood the situation he had come into.

"I-I don't know.." he stammered, looking up into Falconclaw's eyes.

"Then you are of no use to me." Falconclaw growled, and his claws went slashing down, blood pooling around his feet.

-x-

Mistpaw stared in shock at Owlwhisker, his throat sliced by the big Shadowclan tom. Relief swept through her.

Finally...she was free of him. Of his insane ways of taking her to the horseplace, the clearing, edge of the lake, even gathering place, to mate with her. She had endlessly tried to tell her sister, Nightpaw. But the black she-cat was too caught up with Snakepaw to noticed anything.

"Thank Starclan!" she mewed out loud, oblivious to the fighting around her. She only was looking at Owlwhisker. as he gasped for breath, his eyes wide, before they faded, the life now gone out of the cat she loathed.

Just then the sandy tom looked up to her, and their eyes met. Mistpaw shivered, the cat's gaze making her feel so uncertain.

"Well, what do we have here?" the cat mewed, stalking towards her.

Mistpaw backed up towards the end of the camp border, finally back up to the camp wall, thorns digging into her side as the sandy tom advanced on her, his gaze still steady.

"Do I have to kill you too?" he asked, but all Mistpaw could do is stare.

Starclan please save me! she thought out, closing her eyes, waiting for the final blow. Bring Owlwhisker back if you have too, just please don't let me die here!

"I don't think that is going to be happening anytime here, Falconclaw." a voice boomed out.

Mistpaw opened her eyes just as Falconclaw swept around, to face Stormstrike. She let out a mew of relief, knowing her prayers to Starclan had been answered. She would live to see another battle.

"You!" the cat called 'Falconclaw' hissed, before viciously attacking Stormstrike, who fought bravely back.

Mistpaw raced off through the camp, hoping to find the one cat she knew could help Stormstrike.

-x-

Sparrowtail sent the tom racing, and as she turned around to fight another cat, she found herself standing in front of a winded Mistpaw.

"Mistpaw!" she said in surprise, looking around to see if she was running from any cat.

"Stormstrike-" the apprentice huffed. "Fighting...tom named...Falconclaw...help him!" Mistpaw gasped out.

"Stormstrike!" Sparrowtail cried. She turned to Mistpaw, "You get out of camp and stay safe, you hear?" Then she took off, not even checking to see if Mistpaw had listened to her.

-x-

Stormstrike battled with Falconclaw, though they were evenly matched. Blood ran down their pelts as Stormstrike lashed out once more, battering Falconclaw with his front paws, leaving scratches over the tom's face.

But it didn't last long as Falconclaw ducked from his claws and butted his head into Stormstrike's stomach, knocking the air out of the Riverclan warrior.

"You will die!" screamed Falconclaw as he approached Stormstrike. Stormstrike looked up, still trying to grab any air that he could find. This was it...all his tries to save Sparrowtail, he couldn't do it.

He failed.

"Falconclaw!" Stormstrike looked up to the voice he knew so well, that he had tried to protect over all these moons.

Sparrowtail stood a few tail lengths away from Falconclaw, her fur bristling and part of her ear torn from the battle, where bright red blood was running down to her shoulder.

"Sparrowtail!" hissed Falconclaw, getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't fight him, Sparrowtail!" Stormstrike called out, he couldn't bear to see her get hurt.

"No late!" Sparrowtail mewed, rushing to Falconclaw, instantly battering him with her laws when she knocking into his side.

-x-

"You betrayed me, Sparrowtail" Falconclaw hissed to Sparrowtail, as he kicked her off of him and jumped on her back, his claws tearing for her spine.

Sparrowtail felt pain ripple through her as she tumbled to the ground, and Falconclaw rolled off. She saw Stormstrike running towards her and she called out. "No! Stormstrike this my fight." she watched his pained expression as he stopped.

Falconclaw now stood over her, his teeth barred as he growled low in her ear, he was going ot end it now. Sparrowtail looked around for a distraction, anything to bid her time so she could attack him and get the upper hand. Finally- "I feel bad for Gorsetail." Sparrowtail mewed.

Falconclaw halted. "Why!" he hissed, craning his neck back to get a better look at her. "Those could've been your kits, our family. Destiny"

"No." Sparrowtail mewed, seeing his exposed throat. "I don't have a destiny."

With a battle cry, she bit down into Falconclaw's throat.

**A/N: Okay! Turns out this chapter- way too long. So I split it in half to two chapters! Yay bonus chapter. And then the all-mighty epilogue! REVIEW if you want a sequel!!! If you guys also post some ideas/cats I may use them (and give you all credit of course :D) in the sequel. **


	17. Chapter 16: Endings

**Authors note: Okay, THIS is the last chapter. (: Enjoy everyone! Also thank you Warriors-Skywing, Shadowwing, Bloodhunter, Random-Tigerz-Of-Lily, and Valeereon for reviewing, you guys are amazing!**

Chapter Sixteen: Endings

"Windclan, Shadowclan, retreat!"

Sparrowtail heard the victory cries from the clan as they chased the two enemy clans from their camp. But all she could stare at was he limp form of Falconclaw in front of her. She had done it, she had saved herself from Falconclaw.

"Sparrowtail, please look away from him." Stormstrike mewed, limping to her side as he licked the dried blood away from her ear and cheek.

"Brackenpaw, no!" Sparrowtail looked up, seeing Nightpaw crouched over her brother. Soon, the rest of his family came over, and cried out for their loss.

Hazelnose came running from her den, her herbs in her mouth as she rushed over to Brackenpaw, but the clan knew it was too late. He was in Starclan now.

Sparrowtail looked around for her younger brother and sister. She sighed, seeing Frostpaw by Littlestep and Snakepaw comforting Nightpaw.

As Brackenpaw's family left their son, Krestlestar jumped to the top of the high rock, stumbling on an injured shoulder.

"Let all of Riverclan join us beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" he called out, as cats looked up to their leader with shocked expressions.

"I am proud to say I am your leader, all of you have fought bravely today! You protected your clan like true warriors. And though we are injured and have found loss, I have noticed two warriors that fought bravely in this battle. Frostpaw, Snakepaw, please step forward." he mewed.

Frostpaw looked at Snakepaw in shock, then walked uncertainly forward.

"I, Krestlestar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Frostpaw, Snakepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Frostpaw nodded. "I do."

Snakepaw looked around the clan, then said. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Frostpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Frostfeet and Snakepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snakefang. Starclan honors your bravery and your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

Krestlestar jumped down and Snakefang and Frostfeet licked his respectfully. Sparrowtail sighed, looking at her brother and sister, feeling proud of them, something she should of done a while ago. The clan called out their names weakly, still upset by the fight.

Just then Krestlestar jumped back up to the high rock. "But no, I am sad to say, we have lost many of our clan mates today." he paused, taking a deep breath. "I look upon my warrior ancestors to guide each cat safely to Starclan. "

He jumped down and went over to the first still body in the camp, Brackenpaw's, and touched his nose to the apprentice's fur in good-bye.

Then he walked to another, brighter pelt. Sparrowtail cried out, Fernfoot! Even though she had tried to save her from the tabby tom, another cat had gotten to her, and taken her life.

Lastly he walked over to a familiar pelt, once Sparrowtail knew all too well. She fell down to her knees, surprising a now alarmed Stormstrike. "Finally." she mewed, looking at Owlwhisker's body.

Mistpaw looked up in shock to see Sparrowtail staring at Owlwhisker.

"You too?" she mewed.

-x-

It had been half a moon from the time that the battle had raged in Riverclan. Though her shoulder as still sore at times, Sparrowtail saw that the clan was getting along fine. Rain had washed in a few days after the fight and most of the blood was washed away.

As leaf-bare was approaching once more, Sparrowtail carried two plump fish into her mouth. Who knew how long the prey would last? She brought one fish over to Rabbitfoot, who would be having kits any day, her belly was the biggest she had ever seen in any queen.

The thought of kits trailed her back to Falconclaw. He was gone now, as was Owlwhisker, the weight of their burdens now taken off her shoulder. But it still hurt to think of them sometimes.

Not like she missed them though, she was happy with her clan life, knowing, that even though she had no future for Starclan, that she would be okay.

For a little while anyways.

Walking to the medicine cat den she peered into the dark cave. "Hazelnose?" she mewed.

"Yes?" Hazelnose asked, padding out of the medicine cat den, her apprentice Spottedpaw behind her.

"I brought you and Spottedpaw a fish. Also I wanted to ask you if I could have any herbs, my shoulder is getting stiff again."

Spottedpaw purred and took the fish from her as Hazelnose pushed a few bright leaves towards her. Sparrowtail swallowed the bitter taste up quickly and sighed.

Outside the den yowls started up, and both medicine cat and warrior rushed out to see what was wrong.

"Both you of you will be going out on Dawn patrols for the next three sun-rises." Redfeather was scolding Mistpaw and Nightpaw.

"Apprentices, even though they have a great loss, they still will always act like kits." Sparrowtail heard Littlestep say. She turned her head to see Frostfeet right next to him purring.

She sighed. She didn't entirely like thinking Frostfeet may be carrying Littlestep's kits, but every cat was suspicious.

Just then Krestlestar was limping out of the leaders den. He had taken an even worse hit to the shoulder than Sparrowtail, and Sparrowtail felt bad for using herbs when even he wasn't.

"You know, Krestlestar had lost a life in the battle."

Sparrowtail turned to her medicine cat. "Why didn't he tell us! That would be his fourth life!"

"He didn't want the clan to worry, Starclan had to tell me." Hazelnose mewed. Then she perked up.

"But don't worry about it, here comes Stormstrike!" she mewed quickly, before pouncing happily into her den, leaving Sparrowtail alone.

Sparrowtail glared at Hazelnose's den for just abandoning her like that. Not saying anything was awkward between her and Stormstrike, definitely not! But still she got shy around him, and how he made her feel. It wasn't like Falconclaw, which she now figured out was just a way to escape her feelings, but these were actual, true, feelings for Stormstrike.

"Hey, Sparrowtail, want to go hunting with me?" Stormstrike asked.

Sparrowtail purring, curling her tail, forgetting she had just gone hunting . "of course I would! It is become Leaf-bare, the clan needs it."

Walking through the forest, Sparrowtail sighed, feeling the cold wind rush through her fur. Leaves were falling through the few trees on their territory and the fish were swimming lower in the river to escape the cold. But the clan would make, they always did.

"Want to stop here?" Stormstrike asked, stopping a small area where the reeds were thick near the river and prey would most likely be hiding.

"Sure, I bet I can hunt more prey than you can!" Sparrowtail laughed.

"Okay, but what do I get when I win?" Stormstrike mewed.

"The satisfaction of knowing you can hunt."

"No, I think it needs to be something better."

"Such as?"

"You being my mate."

Sparrowtail did a double-take, and looked at Stormstrike with wide eyes. "You...serious?"

Stormstrike padded up close to her and purred. She inhaled his scent, always smelling of the river and pine that floated from Shadowclan's territory. He rubbed her cheek against his. "Sparrowtail, I said we should just be friends, but now..over the past moon, I can't stop hiding my feelings. I wanted to tell you Sparrowtail, that I love you."

Sparrowtail felt her legs go weak. Was that true? Stormstrike...he really did feel for her like she did him. "Stormstrike...I love you too."

"Will you be my mate?" he asked against, nuzzling his face in her neck fur.

"Yes, I will." she purred, curling her tail around his as she licked his ear.

Sparrowtail never found out who won the prey bet that day, for they never went hunting.

-x-

"Let's get going, the foxes I found were awfully close to camp." Littlestep mewed. Behind him was Nightpaw, Stormstrike, Snakefang, and Sparrowtail.

"Oh they won't dream of coming back when were done with them!" Snakefang growled, crouching down in a fight stance as they padded towards the camp entrance.

"Shh, all of you!" Littlestep growled. Sparrowtail held back a laugh. Even though Littlestep was a respected warrior, he was still the know-it-all apprentice she grew up with.

"Sparrowtail, wait!"

The brown she-cat turned to see Hazelnose running towards her. She looked at Littlestep, who was glaring at her impatiently. "I'll meet up with you guys." Sparrowtail quickly said, and made her way towards her medicine cat.

"I have to tell you something!" Hazelnose gasped.

"What is it?" Sparrowtail gasped, thinking that Stormstrike had been hurt.

"Nothing bad." Hazelnose quickly mewed, but ushered her into her den.

"What is going on, Hazelnose!" Sparrowtail demanded.

"Nothing bad, I promise."

"Well then tell me already."

"Your having kits."

Sparrowtail gaped at Hazelnose, then looked down at her belly, as if expecting it would agree with her.

"What?"

"You're having kits, Sparrowtail! Stormstrike's kits!"

Sparrowtail recalled a few nights ago when they snuck out of camp, and how they had really gotten into it and... "Dear Starclan! I'm having kits!" Sparrowtail yowled, looking around for her mate. "Where is Stormstrike? I've got to tell him."

"Calm down, Sparrowtail, he's in the warriors den, go get him. But come back!" Hazelnose quickly called to Sparrowtail as she rushed to the warrior's den.

-x-

"I can't believe this." Stormstrike mewed, licking Sparrowtail's wide belly as she sat in the nursery. She had never dreamed she would be here, but she wasn't complaining. Hazelnose told her by the size of her belly, Sparrowtail wouldn't have as many kits as Rabbitfoot, who had four, not counting the fifth one who was born dead, like Sparrowtail's dead kit brother in Starclan.

"I know, were going to have kits." Sparrowtail mewed. It had been almost a moon as from the time Hazelnose told her she was going to have kits, and she wasn't alone. With her was Frostfeet, and Rabbitfoot with her four kits. IT was very crowded, but Sparrowtail didn't mind at all!

"They'll be the best, I know it."

"No, mine will be." Littlestep mewed, walking into the nursery to nuzzle Frostfeet's fur before sitting next to her.

"We'll just see about that." Stormstrike chuckled.

"You know, I think mine will be the best, seeing how they'll be bigger by the time both of yours are born." Rabbitfoot laughed.

Sparrowtail looked around those in her clan, hen up tot eh face of Stormstrike, and she knew then, that is didn't matter if Starclan had no future for her, she had made her own, and that's all she cared about.

**Authors note: DON'T FORGET THE EPILOUGE! Which will be determined on whether you want a sequel to Unknown Future. Also, if you want, post up ideas, cats, thoughts, tid-bits, whatever you would like to see in the sequel, I may use them!**


	18. Epilogue: Start All Over

**Authors note: THANK YOU! Everyone who reviewed and cheered me on in Sparrowtail's journey. I would give you all an amazing award for sticking with me this long if I could! This is the last part of Unknown Future, but I am proud to say that we will have a sequel, in which will feature both her and her kits! I Would like to give credit to:**

** Ottersong for letting me use Dirtkit.**

** Warriors-Skywing for letting me use Skykit.**

** and Glimmyfrost7 for letting me use Emeraldkit and Songkit.**

**You guys can find your kits on the newly updated ****Allegiances** **page! :3**

Epilogue: Start All Over

"I cannot believe that you two had your kits at once." Hazelnose mewed, licking a paw and running it over her face. Her fur was ruffled and her eyes sagged tiredly. "I just don't know what I would of done if Spottedpaw wasn't here with me." she added.

Sparrowtail purred, running her tail lightly over the two kits that suckled at her belly, one tom and one she-cat_. Starclan went easy on me and my sister_, Sparrowtail thought, looking at the two kits nestled up near Frostfeet's belly.

"Do you have names?" Rabbitfoot asked, holding her four kits back from the newborns.

Sparrowtail huffed. Having birthing her kits, she didn't really feel like naming them, only curling and sleeping, saving up the energy she would need.

"No, I am waiting for Stormstrike to come back from the border patrol." Sparrowtail finally answered.

Hazelnose nodded, and turned to Frostfeet.

Frostfeet purred. "I have some ideas but I want-"

Littlestep plunged into the nursery. "Where are my kits!" he cried, then set his eyes at Frostfeet, who laughed and uncurled her tail to show Littlestep his kits better.

"Oh! Frostfeet they are wonderful." he sighed, making his way through the nursery. He licked both of his kits, which happened to be two she-cats.

"What about names?" Littlestep mewed, looking up at Frostfeet. One small, black tabby kit, squealed at her mother's belly then sniffed around for milk before letting out a delicate mew and drank her mother's milk.

Frostfeet laughed. "I want this one's name to be Songkit, because she has been making noise non-stop."

"Great! A kit to keep us awake at night!" groaned Thistlekit, one of the four toms Rabbitfoot had.

Frostfeet ignored him. "And what about this one?" she mewed, pointing to other kit, who was pretty much a twin of Songkit, but had a white underbelly.

Littlestep thought, then "Emeraldkit."

Hazelnose purred. "Those are great names." she mewed. "By Starclan this nursery is crowded!" Sparrowtail agreed, seeing how she was pushed into the side of the nursery walls, Littlestep taking up more room than needed. "Littlestep, come with me to tell Krestelstar about our new arrivals."

As they padded out, a very excited Stormstrike came rushing back in. "Sparrowtail! I can't believe a missed it, our kits, look at them, how strong they will be!" he purred, he licked his kits but had his eyes set on her.

"I waited for you to come before we name them." Sparrowtail purred.

"Thank you, Sparrowtail." Stormstrike mewed, rubbing his cheek against hers. Sparrowtail beamed, smelling the scent that Stormstrike left on her.

"Look at this girl." Stormstrike laughed, looking down at the white she-cat, who had light brown spots on her nose, paws, and shoulder.

"She looks like she has rolled around in the dirt!" Sparrowtail purred, she was enjoying her kits already.

"How about Dirtkit, then?" Stormstrike mewed, giving each kit another warming lick.

"That's perfect." Sparrowtail mewed, looking down to the tom silver tabby tom next to Dirtkit. His fur was all messy, and it seemed like the sun reflected off it. "Skykit."

Stormstrike's eyes gleamed with pride as he looked down on his kits, and looked up to Sparrowtail. "I'm so proud of you, Sparrowtail. To have to do this, it takes a lot of work. But I'll always help you."

"Thank you, Stormstrike, but now I need some rest, before these two wake back up." Sparrowtail sighed, her eyes already closing.

Stormstrike said his good-bye, before Sparrowtail went down into a sleep....

_..."Took you long enough!"_

_ Sparrowtail jolted awake, seeing a small, black kit in front of her, his pelt shinning with stars. _

_ "Sorrowkit?" she gasped as the small kit that had died with her mother when she gave birth to her second litter._

_ The small kit rolled his eyes. "Yes! But before we get down to the details, I have to tell you something."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Don't be so noisy and follow me! Geez."_

_ Sparrowtail shut her mouth and followed her younger brother up a hill and down into a ravine. She was tired, but Sorrowkit seemed to just be bounding ahead of her. Being dead must mean you have a lot of strength. _

_ "Okay, stop here." Sorrowkit said, coming to a small puddle. There were Starclan cats around them, resting on rocks jutting out of the ground and cliff walls, and some resting in the shade of big oak trees. Stars shimmered on each of their pelts. "Do you know what this puddle does?"_

_ "No idea." Sparrowtail mewed, looking down into the puddle, and there, as if she was in tree watching from above, was her camp! "You watch us from here!"_

_ "Good job, my sister can think!" Sorrowkit proclaimed to the cats around them. _

_ "Why am I here?" Sparrowtail asked, impatient with the little kit. _

_ Sorrowkit flicked his tail through the water, and it became misty until a new picture came into focus, and it showed another band of cats walking through the forest that looked oddly like... Shadowclan territory!. "Rouges, they are anxious. One of their cats found your clan, and they want to take over the lake. Their band is twice as big as your clan, and they know it. Soon they will attack._

_ "Danger is coming, Sparrowtail. No one knows but you."_

_ "Why?" Sparrowtail cried, she just had kits, she needs to take care of them, she can't go around protecting he clan! "Why can't you tell Krestlestar?"_

_ "Because Starclan trusts you, and it is too early to inform your leader. " Sorrowkit sighed. "Don't you see, Sparrowtail?! We have chosen you! We are making up for never getting a Future, now you have something to go towards, you'll be great in Riverclan!"_

_ Sparrowtail's upset cries were unheard as ravine faded away, and everything went black..._

-x-

Waking up to see her kits squirming at her belly, Sparrowtail brushed the dream off, and curled around the small life she and Stormstrike made.

Skykit let out a small mew, batting his sister's shoulder in order to get to more milk. Sparrowtail held back a laugh, not wanting to disturb the moment.

"Krestlestar!" Thrushflight's voice could be heard from inside the nursery.

Sparrowtail glanced at Rabbitfoot uncertainly, and then at Frostfeet, who were both asleep. She slowly got up and peered through the nursery entrance. There, Thrushflight and Mouseclaw were quickly telling Riverclan's leader something.

"Pinetail and Hawktalon....attacked...gone before we could stop them.." Sparrowtail heard Thrushflight saying, while Mouseclaw paced nervously.

"We have to get them help." Krestlestar mewed with a nod. "Mouseclaw, get Hazelnose over there. I think we may have some unwelcomed cats in the clan."

**Authors note: And here is the ending! I am sad to see it finished, but Sparrowtail's journey is not over! I would like to give a finally thanks to everyone who reviewed: Alyssa, Spottedtalon, valeereon, Bloodhunter, yuki-neechan, Angelfang, Irisheart8, Shadowclaw, Warriors Queen, gingitsune kokuryuu, Glimmyfrost7, star, Random-Tigerz-Of-Lily, Cedarheart, Wildstar, Anonymous, Nightflame-of-Rainclan, Rammba, Shadowwing, Awyn, Warriors-Skywing, Ottersong, and ****N/N WARRIORCATS LOVER. **

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! **


End file.
